World of Chances
by The Great Shipwreck Of Life
Summary: Camille is pregnant with Logan's baby, but Camille caught Logan kissing another girl while they are dating. Will she give him another chance?Please Read xxo
1. Bleeding Love

Summery: Camille and Logan are dating. So why is Logan kissing another girl!

rated T

**_World of Chances_**

* * *

"I wonder where Logan is?" Camille asked herself. He is should have been here by now, plus its getting late.

Camille was waiting patiently in her apartment on the couch for Logan to arrive. She was all dolled out and ready to go wearing a sky blue sundress that Logan bought for her on there 5 month anniversary.

Camille looked over at the clock and saw it was 5:54pm. Logan and Camille were suppose to go on a date at 4pm to the beach for a pick nick, But I don't think he is coming.

Camille started to softly sob into the couch pillow knowing he wasn't coming. She got up and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her every loud. She walked over to her bed and lay down on her bed crying in to a pillow. She picked up her phone trying to calling him again for the 10th time.

_ring..ring..ring..ring..ring..ring-"_Hey you reached Logan leave a message at he beep" his answering machine said.

"Mitchell where are you? You're not picking up!" I said getting annoyed and teary. I put my phone down and heard the door open. My head shot up thinking it was Logan, but i was wrong.

"Dad, why are you here?" I asked sitting up wiping my tears away

"I think the more important question is why are you here? I thought you where going on a date with Logan." he said walking into my room putting his hands in his pants pockets. "Wait are you crying?" he with a question look on his face.

"No, no I-I'm fine" I trying not to cry in front of my dad, and staying strong.

"Ah, I read online that 'I'm Fine' is one of the most lies told by teenage girls" he said sitting down on my bed. "Now...whats really wrong" he asked

"Well Logan and I made plans for a date at the beach for our 1 year anniversary at 4." I started. "But as you can see its already 6 and I don't think he is coming. So I got sad started crying and ran in here and sobbed into my pillow, and planing on crying myself to sleep." I finished.

"Maybe Logan got caught up in band rehearsal or something." my dad stated.

"But that's the problem. He would usually calls or texts me if he is every going to be late or has to cancel." I said starting to cry again. I leaned over and stared sobbing into my father's shirt.

"Sweetie, look why don't you go to apartment 2J and see if he is there or maybe call his manager." my dad said lifting my head and looking me in the eyes.

"Okay, but let my redo my make because i look like a horror monster with my mascara running done my cheeks" I said getting up, but my dad stopped me.

"Before I leave I want to give you some relationship advice." he started grabbing on to my hand.

"Okay. What?" asked looking him in the eye. My father was never really good at giving my relationship advice.

"Sweetie, relationships are like glass. They shatter easily and are horribly fragile. And, sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting them back together." my dad said and then he let go of my hand.

"Wow that is really good advice. I didn't know you had it in you." I said walking over to my vanity.

"I try." "And remember stay strong." he said looking me dead in the eye.

"I will don't worry." I said, but the truth is I'm probably telling a lie.

I finished up applying my makeup and made my way to apartment 2J.

* * *

I made my way down to 2J and knocked on the door three times.

I stood there for awhile for someone to answer. I started to walk away thinking no one was home. I turned my head around when I herad the door open revealing James in a dark blue bath robe.

"Oh, hi I didn't think anybody was home." I said standing there all calm, but really freaking out inside. I don't know why thought.

"Yeah, I was about to get a shower. Can I help you Camille?" James asked my fixing his hair.

"Yes, umm..do you know where Logan is?" I asked looking over his showers to see if anybody else was there with him. "I was just wondering because I've been trying to reach him for about a hour and he didn't answer his phone."

"Umm yeah he said he was going out on a date with you to the beach." James said with a confused look on his face, and inviting me into the apartment.

"Well I right here and Loganless. So clearly I'm not out with him. When did he leave?" I asked making my way over to the couch to sit down.

"He left about two hours ago." James said sitting down next to me.

"Well maybe you should try calling him." I said "Because it will not say my name and will say yours."

"Sure I will give it a shot." he said taking out his phone and dialing his number.

"Put it on speaker so I can hear" I demanded.

_ring..ring..ring..ring..rin- _

**"Hello?"**

"Hey Logan where are you?"

**"I told you James, I'm on a date with Camille."**

"But Camille is here, with me in 2J, looking for you."

**"Oh ummmmmm..."**

"Logan where are you?" James asked sounding angry.

**"I gotta go."**

And with that Logan hung up.

James looked over at me and saw I was starting to get teary. He gave me a big bear hung and let my cry into his shoulder. I'm surprised that I still have tears left in me. I thought I cried they all out earlier.

"Is he cheating on me?" I asked James though sobs

"I don't know." he respond and starting rubbing my back.

I really don't like to cry...but at this point I can't hold it in any more.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hey hows it going. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Leave me a comment if I should continue. =]


	2. Gift Of A Friend

Chapter two is up. YAY =]

Previously:

"Is he cheating on me?" I asked James though sobs

"I don't know." he respond and starting rubbing my back.

I really don't like to cry...but at this point I can't hold it in any more.

"Camille." James asked

"Yes?" I mumbled into his shoulder breaking apart looking at him.

"Its alrighty 9 I think you should go home and get some rest." James suggested standing up and heading towards the door.

"What about Logan?" I asked concerned walking with him to the door.

"When he comes in tonight I will ask him so many questions he will run out of answers and them I will call you." he said looking down a me opening the door.

"Thanks your a good friend." I said giving him a hug and walked out the door.

"Feel better." he yelled down the hallway since I was halfway down it.

"No promises." I yelled back turning the corner and continued walking to my apartment.

* * *

I opened the door to my father sitting on the couch watching football on TV and eating chips. Typical daddy always watching sports. He would never miss a game. I don't think he even saw me that is how zoned into the game he is.

"Dad?" I said kicking off my shoes and sitting down next to him.

"Oh princess, I didn't see you there?" "How did the whole Logan thing go?" he asked not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Um well, he wasn't there, and James and I called him and he answered, and James asked him 'where are you?' then he hung up." I said pulling my knees up and hugging them.

"Sweetie, I am soooo sorry to here that. You should get some rest" he suggested and hugged me goodnight.

"Night" I said and headed towards my room.

"Goodnight pumpkin." he said and continued watching the game.

* * *

I got into my pajamas and started brushing my hair. I walked over to the window and looked down into the parking lot. Which my window faced. I could see all of the parking lot and some of the pool on the far right.

I saw a black mini van pull into the lot down below that looked a lot like Logan's. Oh my gosh that is Logan's, and there is a girl with him. I made a loud gasp and covered my hands over my mouth. I watched Logan get out and walk over to the passenger side to open the door. I waited to see who was with him.

I couldn't make out who the girl was, but she was a blonde with a extremely short dress on and the biggest high heels I've ever seen in my life. And I'm an actress I have tried on like a thousand high heels and none of them have been that big.

The next thing I saw I was not prepared for. Logan leaned in a gave her a long kiss on the lips that lasted like 2 minutes long.

Right there my vision because blurry because of all the tears coming out.

So the girl is a blonde and lives somewhere in the Palm Woods interesting...

The blonde walked into the Palm Woods, but Logan got back into his car and drove back off some where. That's weird where could he have gone. At this late of hour.

I got my phone out and text Jo what I just saw and to come over. She probably wouldn't understand me if I tried to call her since I'm crying.

* * *

30 minutes later I heard a knock at my bedroom door. Most of my tears where gone but I was still sobbing. I walked up and opened it to Jo standing there with Ben and Jerry ice cream and Eminem's new album. She walked in put the stuff on my bed and then gave me a hug.

"How are you doing" Jo asked walking over to the ice cream jug and pulled two spoons out of here bag.

"Okay I guess, I'm hurt, but I'm trying to stay strong because I promised my dad I would." I told Jo. She handed me a spoon and we started eating the ice cream. "But, I am feeling heart broken" I said looking down.

"You know what." Jo started with a mouth full of ice cream.

"What?" I asked eating the ice cream.

"If I ever become President of the United States, the first thing I'd do is make 'breaking hearts' illegal." she said with a serious face, but giggling at the same time.

"Wow, really? I am so voting for you." I said in between bites of ice cream.

"So tell me what you exactly saw go down." she said putting the Eminem CD in.

"OK so I was gazing out my window like I always do." I started.

"Yeah you do, do that a lot. I mean what are looking for?" Jo asked

"I'm not sure it's just been a daily thing. Any way back to the story." I said

"Ok so I was looking out the window them all of a sudden Logan rolls into the parking lot with his swagger wagon." I said getting very detailed. "Ok them-

"Swagger wagon?" Jo asked interrupted me.

"Yeah swagger wagon. You know a mini van the has some serious swagger to it. duh" I said with a hur dur face.

"interesting...continue." Jo said humming to Love The Way You Lie.

"Then Logan opens the door wearing a leather jacket. Which is really weird if you ask me because it was like 90 degrees" " Then he walked over to the passenger side and open the door to a blonde Megan Fox."

Jo gasped "No way! Get out. A blonde? how pathetic"

"Jo you're a blonde. You know that right?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Yeah, but I'm more of a dirty blonde." she pointed out.

"Sure you are, OK then Blondie steps out in a dress that goes up to her butt, and high heels longer then bowling pin."

"Typical blonde" Jo said.

"Next Logan rapped his arms around her waist and her's went around his neck and they kissed each other."

"Go on.." Jo said.

"Then Blondie walked into the Palm Woods."

"Go on.." she said again.

"And then Logan drove off some where."

"Go on.." she said staring at me.

"Umm that's it. Then I text you to come over,and here we are." I said.

"I think guys like him are the reason we have middle fingers." Jo said.

"Well thanks for understanding Jo." I said with a smile

"You know what? I think this is the first time I smiled to day." I told her.

"My pleasure." She said scrapping the last bit of ice cream out of the bottom.

"Jo, you always make me laugh when I don't even wanna simile." I told her honestly.

With that Jo got up from the chair she was sitting in and gave me a big hug.

To Be Continued...

* * *

how'd you like it please leave me a comment and tell me who you think the blonde chick is. =D


	3. How Could You Be So Heartless

**Chapter 3 :DD thanks for the reviews. It really means a lot. I LOVE YALL! **

**ENJOY**

**_WORLD OF CHANCES_**

* * *

_C.P.O.V_

Jo and I finally went to sleep around 4 a.m in the morning because we got hyper from all the ice cream. Last night we got all the pictures that Logan and I have took together and torn them up and drew all of him. I would never expect Logan would be cheating on me. I mean he told me every day he loved me and that I was beautiful. It just doesn't add up. I wish I knew this was coming before I fell in love with him and started dating.

**BEEP**

I looked over at my bedside table and saw that I got a call message form James.

"Hello James." I said drowsy

_"Camille, whats wrong?"_ James asked concerned.

"Nothing you just woke me up. Jo came over last night and we didn't get to sleep until like 4 in the morning."

_"Oh Ok, sorry I woke you."_

"Its okay what do you need?"

_"Oh right, ummm Logan never came in last night."_

"Actually I saw him last night come home...with another girl." I began to get teary at the thought of it.

_"Ohmygosh Camille, I'm so sorry. That doesn't sound like Logan at all. How could he do this? Do you know who the girl is?"_

"Not really. I know is she lives at the Palm Woods and is a blonde."

_"Ok, I will keep me eyes on the look out for any blondes."_

"Thanks that's really sweet"

_"No problem I am happy to help you, I gotta go bye."_

"C ya later"

I hung up and I saw that Jo was starting to get up. When I saw her I started laughing. She looked at me like I was crazy. I pointed my finger up towards her hair. She got up and walked to the mirror and screamed. Her hair went in all different directions and it was sticking up like she was struck by lighting.

"Stop laughing!" Jo demanded.

"But you gotta say, your hair does look funny." I said giggling.

"Whatever." she said and started trying to brush all the tangles out. "Hey, who was on the phone?" she asked.

"It was just James saying that Logan didn't come in last night, and I told him about the girl yesterday." I said getting some clean clothes and heading towards the shower to clean up.

"K, hey do you want to go out for breakfast." she asked trying to find some clothes in her bag.

"Sure let me just take a shower first." I said.

* * *

We where in the parking lot walking to Jo's car. She just got her licenses about two months ago.

"Hey, Camille is that Logan's swagger wagon you where talking about." Jo said pointing over to the black mini van pulling out of the lot.

"Yeah, and he is inside. With _HER_. Quick get in your car and follow them." I told Jo. We got in her Honda and drove after them.

"Where do you think there going?" Jo asked keeping her eyes on the mini van.

"I'm not sure. Maybe breakfast or something." I said texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" Jo asked.

"Logan." I told her and click the send button.

"What? Why?"

"I text him if you wanna go out to breakfast. I just wanna see what he says back." I said watching him in front of me getting his phone out.

BEEP

"He replied. It says 'Sounds good, but I'm at the studio with the boys recording a new song.' I don't believe it." I said throwing my arms up and slapped them down on my legs.

"Tell him 'Ok I will just go out with Jo since you can't'." Jo told me to. And I did. "Then we will just follow them for where every they go and spy on them."

"Kay Kay"

BEEP

"He said okie dokie and put a winky face." I told Jo and kept following them to the restaurant.

* * *

We were at the restaurant sitting in the lot watching Logan get out of his car and going to the driver side.

"I wonder who it is?" Jo said and putting on her thinking face.

"Quiet, he is opening th- what is wrong with your face." I asked looking at her with a confused face.

"Nothing its just my thinking face." she said keeping her eyes on Logan.

"Sure it is." I said. " Look she is getting out of the car." getting out a pair of binoculars. "Its-Its the blonde Jennifer!" I said with a loud gasp. "WHAT!"

"He cheating on you with one of 'The Jennifers'!" Jo said taking the binoculars from me to get a better look.

"I don't believe this! I mean whats one thing she has that I don't?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well she has had more a acting jobs them you. She doesn't wear a lot of clothes, and guys like that kind of stuff. Her hair is really pretty and straight, and-"

"I only asked for one!" I said getting mad and sad at the same time.

Logan and Jennifer where walking towards the restaurant. They were holding hands and smiling like there is no tomorrow. They got in side and took there seats. You could see them from inside the car through the window. That jerk how dare him go out with another girl when he is dating me.

"They seem happy maybe I should give up and let them date" I said sounding disappointed.

"What no! Giving up is a sign that your just weak." Jo told me her eyes glued on Logan and Jennifer.

"Well its not always a sign a weakness, sometimes it just means that you are strong enough to say its time to move on. Before it gets worse." I told her and watching Logan feed Jennifer.

"No you can't. Not yet." She told me. "I got it. Maybe we should try to get Logan to notice you. Like he does with Jennifer."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we should dress you in clothes like she wears and do something with you hair to make it more attractive." Jo told me starting up her car.

"You don't like my hair?" I asked with my mouth in the shape of a O.

"No its j-just I've seen better." She told me putting her car in reverse and backing up.

"Wait, where are we going?" I questioned.

"Shopping, for your new wardrobe silly."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**So yall now know who the blonde is. Tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! =)  
**


	4. Can I Have Another Chance?

**Yo Yo its Chapter four thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome!**

**_World of Chances_  
**

* * *

"Wait where are we going?" I questioned.

"Shopping, for your new wardrobe silly."

"But.." I said unsure.

"Listen Camille do you want Logan back and him not with Jennifer?" Jo asked me. "Well them you have to grab his attention" She said not giving me a chance to respond to her question.

"What if it doesn't work." I asked. "I mean what if he doesn't even like me anymore. What if he is going to break up with me tonight we he sees me."

"You need to keep your head high and think positive." she said. "Because when he sees you his eyes are gonna he wider them a football field and he would never want to see Jennifer again."

"But I don't want to change myself to please him."

"Don't worry he loves you because of your sweet, dramatic, and funny personality." She said staying positive, but that was easy for her. She and Kendall have been dating for about 3 years.

"When why is he kissing another girl?" I questioned as we pulled into the mall.

"Because maybe he is just getting tired of you. You have to shake it up a little" Jo said getting out of the car.

"But like everyday I'm a new person because I'm always in character and clothes that I normally wouldn't wear." I said getting out of the door and began walking to the front. "How is that not 'shaking it up'?"

"Well maybe that's it. He wants someone to be herself and not wear a mask everyday. Jennifer doesn't act like that. Maybe that's why he "fell" for her." Jo said opening the door for me.

"So we don't have to be here, and can go home?" I asked not really wanting to do this.

"Heck no!" Jo said. "Now come on." she said pulling me into one of the stores.

* * *

"Okay sooo...I think we should start with the shorts and pants and things like that." She said handing a pair to me.

"Jo, these aren't shorts there underwear." I said to her giving them back.

"I know there short, but that's how you get his attention." Jo said.

"No, I mean these are really underwear look." I said holding them up. "There Joe Boxers, and we are in the underwear ally, not shorts." I told Jo holding up more pairs of underwear that where near by.

"Oh well that is embarrassing." Jo said blushing.

"That you thought the underwear was shorts?" I asked putting the undies back.

"No that happen to me before, I meat that I walked into the wrong store." she said grabbing my hand and pulling me out and going across the hall to American Eagle.

"What happened? What happened before?" I asked curious how she would get underwear and shorts mix up.

"I thought they were bikini bottoms. So I put it on and got in the pool, and lets just say it was NOT pretty." She said with a disgusted look on her face

"I think these would look good on you." She said and handed me a short black skirt that went to my mid thighs. "Plus black is his fav color." she said with a grin on her face and handed me two more. "Now go try them on".

"Okay." I said with a sigh. I was walking around looking for the dressing. I've never been here before so I was getting lost. I went up to a girl that I saw and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes? oh Camille right. I didn't know you shopped here." The girl said. I looked up to see how it was.

"Yes, and you're Merecedes right?" I asked.

"Yeah, can I help you?" she asked putting a shirt back on the rack.

"Do you know where the dressing rooms are." I said looking her in the eye.

"Yeah over there." she pointed over to the corner where I turned around and saw them.

"Thanks, see you around." I said and left here standing there.

I looked behind me to see if she was watching me. I wasn't looking where I was going so I bumped into somebody and fell flat on my butt.

"Hey watch where you're going." the person said in a deep voice.

"I'm sorry. I was in a hurr- Logan?" I saw it was Logan my heart started beating really fast.

"Oh Camille, sorry I didn't know it was you. Are you okay?" he said helping me up and looking me dead in the eye. And I atomically got butterflies.

"Peachy. So what are you doing here?" I said trying to keep cool.

"Just shopping." he said sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Cool, cool. So I have not seen you in a few days, but it seems like forever. Where have you been." I asked her putting the clothes down on a shelf, and my hands on my hips. But felt tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I've been busy with the music and dan-"

"STOP IT" I yelled at him feeling a tear on my cheek.

"Stop what?" he yelled back.

"Don't pretend you don't know. I know about you and Jennifer. I saw yall kiss in the Palm Woods parking lot two days ago." I said this time tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't hold them back anymore. He didn't say anything back. He was just starring at me. "Why?" I asked throwing my hands up.

"I-I-I..." he didn't finish his sentence.

"You what?" I asked. "Just please tell me." I begged.

"I'm really not sure. I think it was because Jennifer is so down to earth-"

"And I'm not?" I splatted out.

"No you are, but every time I turn around your a different person, with your acting, and your never Camille. You are always in character. I just want one person. Not a million different people." he said and took a deep breath. "And I started to hang around Jennifer more because you where always at auditions. And the relationship I had with her started to developed and yeah."

I stoop there in silence soaking up all that he just said to me.

"But" he started. "We "broke up" this morning after we go in a fight after eating breakfast together." he said and grabbed my hand. "and I realized that all I every wanted was you."

I looked down at our hands and, looked up and stared into his deep brown eyes.

"Do you love me?" he asked and got closer.

"..." I looked up at him with my mouth open but no words coming out. "...yeah" I finally said truthfully. I really did love him.

"Can you give me another chance?" he asked, and grabbed my other hand.

"...yes."I said very quietly, and got a little teary. He gave me a hug. Surprised, I hugged him back not really thinking. the hug lasted about five minutes.

"See you later." He let go them walked out of the store leaving me there speechless and many thoughts running through my mind.

"CAMILLE, CAMILLE." I heard my name being called, but didn't respond.

"There you are." Jo said running up to me with more clothes. "Whats wrong?" she said looking at me with concerned eyes.

"I really don't know, but can you spend the night over at my place again tonight?" I said and she nodded.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Ta Da. How did you guys like it? I probably will not be posting as much since I'm back in school, but I will continue. =)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. You Should Of Said No

**Chapter 5 w00t w00t!**

**Enjoy**

**World of Chances**

* * *

"We "broke up" this morning after we go in a fight after eating breakfast together." he said and grabbed my hand. "and I realized that all I every wanted was you."

I looked down at our hands and, looked up and stared into his deep brown eyes.

"Do you love me?" he asked and got closer.

"..." I looked up at him with my mouth open but no words coming out. "...yeah" I finally said truthfully. I really did love him.

"Can you give me another chance?" he asked, and grabbed my other hand.

"...yes."I said very quietly, and got a little teary. He gave me a hug. Surprised, I hugged him back not really thinking. the hug lasted about five minutes.

"See you later." He let go them walked out of the store leaving me there speechless and many thoughts running through my mind.

"CAMILLE, CAMILLE." I heard my name being called, but didn't respond.

"There you are." Jo said running up to me with more clothes. "Whats wrong?" she said looking at me with concerned eyes.

"I really don't know, but can you spend the night over at my place again tonight?" I said and she nodded.

* * *

"Why did you tell him yes?" Jo questioned stuffing a bunch of popcorn in her mouth.

"Because I love him." I told her looking down into the half empty bowl sitting between us.

"Really?" she asked looking unsure at what I just said.

"Yes. I fill like he is everything I always wanted because you don't realize what you got until its gone, and I just kind of went through that." I told her picking up a piece and eating it.

"And I bet he doesn't even remember half of the things you will never forget." she told me pulling a blanket over her.

"But you are the one who told me I should do anything to get him to come back to me." I told her.

"Yes, but he came to you and told you he loved you. Right?" she asked.

"Yeah and your point..." I asked not getting it.

"You don't hurt the ones you love." she said serious.

"Well if he does it to me again I promise I will NOT give him another chance." I told the truth.

"Good cause he has had a world of chances." she said grabbing a pillow off my bed to use.

"I've only given him one." I said

"True, but still. Think about it." Jo told me and went to sleep.

I nodded and got up to turn the lights off.

* * *

Jo's POV

I was walking down to the pool to look for Kendall, but I heard my name being called across the lobby and turned around to see who it was. Surprised, it was Logan.

"Hey Jo, what are Camille's favorite type of flowers?" He asked running up to me all happy.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Cause I was gonna buy her some to apologize for." he said with a smile.

"Oh there Roses." I said with no emotion.

"Okay thanks." he said and walked off but I stopped him in his tracks.

"I want to tell you something before you go." he nodded "Just because Camille comes off strong doesn't mean she didn't fall asleep crying and even thought she acts like nothing is wrong maybe, just maybe, she is good at lying." I told him.

"Did she cry herself to sleep last night?" Logan questioned concerned.

"Not last night, but in the past week while this whole thing has been going on, yes." I said and he nodded. "And remember to treat Camille right."

"K." he said and tried to walk away but I stopped him by putting a hand on his chest.

"Or another guy will." I said with a serious face.

"KENDALL!" I squealed like a little 4 year old girl, ruining the serious moment, when I saw him across the room.

"Umm...Okay." I heard Logan say before I ran off towards Kendall.

And we went our different directions.

*30 minutes later*

Kendall and I went towards the pool to sit together under one of those tent thingys. He brought me a strawberry banana smoothie and got himself a pretzel. With cheese of course

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out. I got a text from Camille. I opened it.

To:Jo

Hey guess what? Logan showed up at my door with a bunch of red roses :) And he asked me out on a date to the beach. Wish me luck and that I don't embarrass myself tee-hee XD.

From:Camille

My eyes grew wide and I looked over at Kendall and got a huge grin on my face.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked me, shoving his pretzel into his mouth.

"Fabulous. Come on!" I said and grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him to my car.

"MY PRETZEL!" he yelled as it dropped to the ground when I pulled him.

"I will buy you another one." I said opening up my door and starting the car.

"With cheese?" he asked with a smile

"Of course." I said "Anything for you."

"Wait a minute, where are we going?" he questioned getting into my car

"To the beach." I said and drove off quickly so we will get there first before them.

* * *

**Hope you like it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and I will make you a cake**


	6. What Is It?

**Chapter 6**

**World of Chances**

* * *

_**Kendall's Point of View**_

"Wait a minute, where are we going?" I questioned confused.

"To the beach." She said with a evilish grin on her face.

"Why" I asked looking straight ahead.

"Because Logan asked Camille on a date to the beach and I want to spy on them." she said while truing the corner and revealing the beach ahead.

"But isn't spying wrong, and why do you want to spy on them?" I asked.

"I really don't care and to see what will happens between them." she said driving into a parking space and turning off the car.

"So why did you bring me?"

"So we can finish our date and so I have another witness if anything happens." she said and got out of the car and went towards the truck. I decided to get out and following her to see what she was getting. "What are you doing now?"

"Here put these on." she demanded and throw something hairy on me.

"What is this?" I asked with a disgusted face.

"Its a wig. Now please put on and hurry." she said and put hers on. I was a black wig with brown highlights that was shoulder length. She didn't even look the same with it on. She was a whole other person. I put mine on which was longish and brown. I felt weird.

"Perfect. Now follow me." she said and pulled me towards a dock that had a restaurant attached to it.

"Now what are we doing?" I asked.

"Table for two please, and can we get a table outside on the dock please and thank you." she told the waitress. The waitress nodded yes and lead us through the room past all the other tables and them outside.

"Will this table be okay?" the waitress asked.

"Yes its perfect." Jo said and smiled until the lady walked away.

"You were saying." Jo asked looking through her menu.

"Why are we here on the dock?"

"Cause it has a perfect view of the beach which Logan and Camille are gonna be at." Jo looked towards the parking lot and saw Logan car pulling in and somebody else behind them.

"Look there they are." she said and point in there direction.

You could see Logan getting out of his car with a swimsuit on with a plain white t-shirt. He walked over the the passenger side and opened that door revealing Camille in a dress-like cover up on. They smiled at each other and them Logan shut the door behind him and walked to the truck. He opened the door grabbing a basket out of the back. Which I guessed had food in it. Yummmm food aww now I'm hungry.

"I'm hungry." I wined looking at Jo.

"Well order some food." She said to me, but her eyes glued on them.

As so the waitress walk over asking for our food. Jo just said a salad with dressing on the side and a sweet tea. I asked for a cheese pizza with a coke with extra cheese.

"Wait a minute. You want extra cheese on your coke?" the waitress asked with a confused and disgusted face.

"No on the pizza." I said with a duh face.

"Just making sure sir." she said and walked off.

"Who would get cheese on a coke?" I asked with a crazy face.

"You." Jo stated. I looked at her strangely. "Well, you would." To be honest I think I would. Oh well whatca gonna do.

"Whatever." I shot back turning around to face Logan and Camille.

* * *

**_Jo's Point of View_**

I could see Logan and Camille very clearly because we where very close to them, but they didn't notice us cause of our wigs.

Logan was talking off his shirt and Camille was taking off her cover up. They both headed towards the water holding hands like any other couple would do. When they reached the water the water came up towards them. In reaction I saw Camille backing away. Probably because it was cold or she saw something in the water. She nodded her head no multiples of times cause Logan was trying to drag her in, but clearly she didn't want to. Finally Logan decided to pick her up and carry her into the water bridal-style.

"kskeh iso tahjaos Jenosfjsf ovsdfe therwer." Kendall tried to say, but his mouth was full of pizza.

"What?" I asked looking down at my salad that has not been touch yet.

"iso tahjaos Jenos-"

"Finish chewing first, and then you can talk." I told him because he just spit food in my face while talking.

He finished up chewing and then I heard him swallow.

"I said 'Is that Jennifer over there' inside the restaurant." he said and pointed his finger towards the doors that lead inside.

The door was opened so I was able to see through it. I saw a blonde inside talking to a waitress.

"OMG that is her." I gasped and put my sunglasses on so she will not recognize my face. I also threw a pair at Kendall, and he put them on with out questioning.

I looked over towards the door and saw the waitress coming with Jennifer following behind. I looked over at Logan and Camille and saw them lying on the beach in each others arms talking to each other. Honesty they do look cute together, but I'm not getting my hopes up to high on him.

I saw Jennifer walk through the door and get a table beside us. Perfect...NOT.

"Is this table okay?" the waitress asked Jennifer.

Jennifer looked over at Logan and Camille and turned back. "Perfect." she said and looked back towards them. The waitress handed her, her menu.

"What is she doing here." I whispered to Kendall.

"I don't know maybe something having to do with them." he whispered back pointing at Logan and Camille on the beach.

"Maybe she is getting revenge on Logan?" I whispered. I heard Jennifer's phone ringing and saw her pick it up.

* * *

**_Jennifer's Point of View_**

I was watching Logan and that other girl, Who's name I still can't remember, on the beach when I heard my phone ringing from inside my purse. I looked at the caller id to see who it was.

"Hey Jennifer, what's up?" I asked waiting for the short curly brown hair Jennifer to answer.

_"No much, but where are you?"_

"I told you I'm going to the beach."

_"Umm no you did."_

"Oops I guess I forgot. Sorry."

_"Why are you at the beach?"_

"Because Logan is here with that method actress freak."

_"Her name is Camille."_

"Oh yeah now I remember."

_"I thought Logan was dating you or something."_

"Well we had something going on, but I'm not sure what it was really."

_"What do you mean "had?"_

"Like we 'broke' up"

_"Why what happen?"_

"I'm not really sure. Like we went out to breakfast about 3 days ago and when we were done. I tried to get a kiss from him, but he would always back away. I asked him what was wrong and he said "It just doesn't feel right, I don't think I love you in this kind of way." and then he told Camille was who he really loved."

_"Then why did he go out with you?"_

"I'm not sure. Like one day I say him looking down and sad, and I went over and asked him what was wrong, and he said he was fine. But I didn't believe it of course. So I asked him if he would like to go out for dinner, and he said yes with a smile. And things just went on from there. We got closer and closer, and one day unexpected he kissed me and I kinda of feel for him."

_"And let me guess you still have feelings for him?"_

"Yeah thats kinda why I am here."

"_What are you gonna do to them."_

"Well there having a pick nick and I took the drinks out from their basket. So they have to come to the restaurant I'm at and get some drinks from here."

_"Go on."_

"I told the waitress that a black hair and brown eyed boy is coming in to get some drinks in a few. Then I gave her a picture so she will know what he looks like. And I ordered them special drinks, and I put something in them.

_"It better not be poison."_

"Don't be silly. I would never poison them, but they will keep coming back for the same drink, and something might happen."

"I will tell you later. I see him coming to the restaurant. Bye"

And with that last sentence both Jennifer's hung up.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW it would make me so super happy. **


	7. Love Drunk

**Chapter 7 Woot Woot.**

* * *

"I told the waitress that a black hair and brown eyed boy is coming in to get some drinks in a few. Then I gave her a picture so she will know what he looks like. And I ordered them special drinks, and I put something in them.

_"It better not be poison."_

"Don't be silly. I would never poison them, but they will keep coming back for the same drink, and something might happen."

"I will tell you later. I see him coming to the restaurant. Bye"

And with that last sentence both Jennifer's hung up.

* * *

**Camille's Point of View.**

"Wait, where are the drinks?" Logan questioned looking through the basket which contained all the food, but missing drinks.

"Maybe you forgot to pack them." I said looking out into the peaceful ocean. You could tell the sun was about to set because the sky was that orangeish and pickish color. So romantic, but Logan was to worried about the missing drinks. I wasn't even thirsty. I probably swallowed enough ocean water to fill up a bathtub. Yucky.

"Well, I'm gonna go the that restaurant over there and get some." he said pointing over to a restaurant connected to a dock. "Be right back."

I nodded my head. I look down to my cell, and saw I had a in coming call.

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Hey, Camille. How is it going?" I heard Jo voice on the other end.

"Oh hi Jo. Pretty good. Logan just left to go get some drinks for our beach dinner."

"Interesting..."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing. Hey I have to tell you something." Jo said quickly.

"Make it quick Logan is coming back." I said as I saw Logan's body walk out of the restaurant with two drinks in his hand.

"What ever you do don't-"

"Sorry Jo, but I have to go." I said about to hang up the phone. "Text me what you were going to say." and hung up the phone on her. I felt bad that I didn't let her finish her sentence.

"Hey, Hey." Logan greeted and handed my a drink. "Who were you talking to?" he asked taking a sip out of his and sitting down beside my on our dry towels.

"Just Jo." I said and took a sip out of my cup."This is pretty good." I said and took another sip. "What did you get?" I questioned drinking my amazing drink.

"I'm not sure." he said "The waitress there told just handed my these drinks without my telling her what I wanted." he said finishing up his drink.

Wow he was fast. He must of loved it too. I was almost done, but to be honest I could go for another one. I know I said earlier I wasn't thirsty, but this is just plain delicious.

"I might have to go for another one." I said handing my empty cup to Logan with a grin.

"Me too." I said standing up. "I will be back faster then you can say butter beans." he said then ran off.

I don't know what it was about that drink that was so good. I tasted like coke and looked like coke, but there was like a twist in it to make me eager for more.

* * *

Jo's Point of View

"Kendall look!" I screamed whispered to him because I could not believe my eyes. "Kendall?" no response. "Kendall helloooo?" I said waving my hand in front of his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from me. "Kendall whats wrong?" I asked concerned.

"What did you promise me?" he asked still not looking at me.

"Is this about the pretzel?" I asked not believing it. "Can that wait this is more serious." I said frustrated.

"And my pretzel isn't" he asked and rolled his eyes.

"Kendall your acting like a 5 year old." I said, but he did not respond. "If I get you a pretzel will you please act like a 16 year old and do as I say."

"As long as there is cheese." he said and looked at me finally.

"Waitress!" I yelled to get her attendion.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked with a fake smile. I could tell she was really annoyed.

"Can I have a pretzel with cheese please?" I asked and she nodded and walked away.

5 minutes later she returned with a fresh hot pretzel and cheese in a little cup.

"Okay I'm happy. What where you saying?" he asked me picking up his pretzel in little pieces and dunking them in the cheese cup.

"Look" I point over to Logan and Camille on the beach.

"What its just Logan and Camille on the beach having a good time." he said with his mouth full.

"No, I mean really look. They are acting like there drunk." I said putting my thinking face on. Then my light bulb went off. I got up and pulled Kendall up and walked over to the end of the dock where it was mostly down into the water away from Jennifer and the rest of the people eating.

"You just love interrupting my pretzel eating. Don't you?" he asked me putting his hands on his hips.

I rolled my eyes and spoke up. "I think Camille and Logan are drunk." I said looking up at him with big eyes.

"Whaaaaaa?" he said looking back over to them. "No, I think there just playing around."

"Look at them." I said turning his face around to look at them. "There having a hard time standing up, and they keep coming back for a drink." I said and let go of his face. "What if that drink they keep getting is alcohol.

"Well I over heard Jennifer talking on the phone to someone that she put 'Something special' in a drink and she told to give it to a boy with brown eyes and black hair." he said.

"And why didn't you tell me?" I asked him and light hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow what was that for?" he said and started rubbing were I hit him.

"Why didn't you tell what Jennifer said?" I repeated myself and put my hands on my hips.

"Well I didn't know it would be Logan." he said honestly. "There are millions of guys in LA that have brown eyes and black hair. Gosh"

"I don't believe you." I said in frustration. "Wait." I said looking over where Logan and Camille were at a minute ago. "where did Logan and Camille go?" I asked Kendall.

He turned his head over to the now empty beach. "Lets go look for them." he said and ran over to the doors of the restaurant then ran inside to the other set of doors to get out.

They had to be close because Logan's car was still here.

"Is that them over there?" Kendall pointed up to a hotel window and saw that Logan was shirtless kissing Camille.

"We have to stop them before something happen to them." I said ran toward the hotel that was just off the beach.

**To be Continued... **

* * *

**did you like? did you hate? **

Will Jo and Kendall make it in time to save Camille and Logan? And what will happen to Camille and Logan?

**PLEASE REVIEW **

to find out.** =)  
**


	8. I Got You

**_Chapter8 enjoy!_**

**_World of Chances_**

* * *

***The next morning***

**Camille's Point of View**

Where am I, I thought to myself. This place doesn't look familiar, and for some reason I was cold. It was the middle of August so it was very strange to feel cold. I pulled the covers over more towards me, and I heard a soft noise coming form...beside me?

I turned on my side and saw Logan sleeping. "What the?" I whispered to myself so he wouldn't hear me. I rubbed my eyes and looked around to see where I was. It looked kinda like a hotel room to me. As I was looking around I happen to also look down, and saw my clothes. My eyes grew wider then a football field. I looked under the sheets I was covered with and saw I wasn't wearing anything. I looked over Logan and saw that he wasn't wearing clothes either. Great.

I got up very slowly and quietly, not wanting to wake Logan up. I grab the sheets off the bed and folded them around me. I walked over and picked up my clothes up off the floor and ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

I got dressed quickly and ran out faster then lighting. I stop halfway there and looked over at Logan then something hit me.

What if I'm pregnant? I thought to myself. I put my hand on my stomach and ran out of the hotel room. I shut the door behind me harder then I meant to. I peeped back in to see if it woke Logan up. I saw him start to move around then he sat up. Once I saw that I wasted no time to get out of there before he saw me.

I got my cell phone out and called Jo.

"Hello, Camille?" she answered on the first ring.

"Hey Jo can you come pick me up from the beach?" I asked walking down the stairs of the hotel and entering the lobby.

"Sure I'll be right there." she said and hung up.

I put my phone back into my pocket and walked out side to the sun shinning and the beach crowded with people. I saw Logan's car sitting over there surrounded by others. I walked over to a bench and sat down to wait for Jo to come get me.

*15 minutes later*

I say Jo pull up in her car. I got up and ran over to it, and got inside.

"Why are you at this hotel?" Jo asked while I was putting my seat beat on.

"Its along story. That I don't remember a lot of, but I will tell you back at the Palm Woods." I stated.

"Can't you just tell me know? PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"Okay fine. Just pleaseee stop doing that." I said and put my hand over her mouth.

"K all I remember is Logan and I were on a date. On the beach. Then Logan left to go get something from this restaurant that was connected to a dock on the beach." I said

"Can I tell you something?" Jo asked putting on her sunglasses over her eyes to block the sun shining down on us.

I nodded yes. "When you left for your date me and Kendall followed you, and we kind of spied on you." she said and looked at me with a smile.

"Why would do that?" I asked confused.

"Because I didn't trust Logan, and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Jo said. I nodded. "And I saw everything that happened." I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Go on." I told her.

"Well, Logan keep going back and forth to the restaurant bring the same drink back to you." she started. "Camille, alcohol was in that drink. You and Logan both were drunk." "And the worst part is Jennifer spiked the drinks you both drank."

"I can't believe she would go that far to get me back. I-I just don't believe it." I said starting yelling. "Do you know what kind of alcohol it was?"

"Umm not really. She never said and I didn't see any bottles or anything."

I nodded. "Guess what?"

"What?" Jo asked.

"I think Logan and I had unprotected sex." I said looking out the window, and not at her facial expressions.

"YOU SAY WHAT KNOW!" she yelled. "What if your pregnant?" she asked quieter this time.

"Thats what I'm scared of and you yelling, isn't helping." I stated.

"W-well does Logan know." I left him in the hotel bed sleeping. "I don't know what he thinks happen to him."

"Maybe he is scared too." Jo smiled.

"I bet not." I said "Guys have it so easy, they never have to worry if they are pregnant or not."

Jo nodded and pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot. "Maybe you just need to go get some rest, and think things through.

"Okay, thanks for the ride." I said and left to go to my apartment.

I finally reached my apartment, and opened the door slowly to see if my dad was home. I didn't see him in the living room. Maybe he wasn't here. I walked past the door frame and closed the door behind me.

"Camille?" I heard my name being called.

"Dad?" I answered back.

I saw him walk into the living room with a worried face. He walked up to me and hugged me, I hugged back.

"Where have you been, sweetie?"

"I told you. I was on a date." I said nervously.

"Yeah but, you told me that yesterday." he said "Camille, where have you been, and why are you now just getting in?"

"Well...I was at a hotel off the beach." I said sitting down on the couch. My dad came and joined me making me even more nervous.

"And what where doing at a hotel." he said looking me dead in the eye.

"Umm..." I struggled to speak. Choking on my own words.

"Camille!"

"Me and Logan...'did it'" I said using air quotes around did it. My father just looked at me with eyes wide open and his mouth in the shape of an O. "And there is big possibility that I might be pregnant." I said starting to get , my dad hugged my and whispered in my ear.

"You have my full support." he said. " I got your back.

"Thank You" I said, but it was hard to hear me through my tears.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I know its not great, but I had a hard time coming up with this chapater.**

**Please tell me if you hated it, or you liked it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. =)**


	9. Cold As You

**Chapter 9**

**World Of Chances**

* * *

***2 Weeks later***

**Camille's Point of View**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I kicked the sheets off of me and forced myself up an out of be. I walked up to the door and opened it to the one and only Jo.

"Howdy sleepy head." Jo greeted me all happy. She was always a morning person. I wonder all the time how she does it.

"Jo, why are you here?" I asked rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"I'm here to take you to the drug store to get a pregnancy test."

"Oh yeah hold on let me get ready." I said walking towards my closet.

"So are you ready to find out if your really pregnant or not?" Jo asked taking a seat on my unmade bed.

"Actually, I'm scared to death." I said taking my outfit out of the closet. " I mean how will I tell Logan?"

"Its okay I'm here for you if he isn't." "And I will be there right beside you when you tell him. Well if you want me there with you." Jo said.

"Thanks your a good friend." I said and walked over and gave her a hug.

"I know, now get ready we have to go." she said laughing and begin to walk out the door.

"Hey Jo, can I ask you something."I said which caused her to stop.

"Yeah sure what?"

"You where there on the night we where on the beach, right?" I asked, and she nodded. "And you saw us like in the hotel?" she nodded her head yes slowly. "Then why didn't you stop us?"

"Okay this might sound weird, but Kendall thought it would help your relationship." she said. "Like it would make it stronger some how. I don't know."

"And you believed him." I stated.

"Hey, I was willing to try anything to get you to back together, or either move on from one other." Jo said.

"Okay." I started "Will I hope it does help." I said and got dress then headed to the store.

* * *

"Here goes nothing." I said and made my way to the back of the drug store to the restroom. When I got to the bathroom I did what the directions told me. Now I was just waiting for the test to be ready. I looked down at my watch and saw its been five minutes and it was ready. I saw it and sighed. I knew it.

I walked back to the front where Jo was waiting for me. I saw her over by the magazines looking through the People magazine. I walk over slowly to her and stop in my tracks as I saw her look up from the magazine.

"Hey." I said and stuffed my hands into my pants pockets.

"Soooo...tell me the news." she said putting the magazine back on the rack.

"I'm pregnant." I said quietly handing her the test.

"Yep there it is." she said looking at it. "That little pink plus sign." she handed it back to me and I wrapped it in a tissues and put it away in my pocket. "So are ya gonna tell Logan now?"

"I have no choice." I said as we made our way to Jo's car.

"How are you gonna tell him?" Jo asked sliding into the drivers seat and putting her seat beat on.

"I guess I'm can call him and tell him right now." I said taking out my phone and dialing his number.

"Are you sure you want to do it over the phone." she asked.

"Well I really don't want to face him right now because I'm scared of like how he will react."

"Fine, but put it on speaker." Jo stated.

Ring...Ring...Ring

"Hello"

"Hey Logan I need to tell you something important."

"Me too."

"Okay you go first"

"Okay umm I don't know how to put this so I'm just gonna spit it out. I think we should see other people."

Jo and I looked at each other and made our O faces.

"What do you mean we should see other people. I thought we were going good and everything was going in the right direction. Do you hate me now?"

"No I don't hate you its just there is someone else."

"But two weeks ago you kissed me and told me you loved me every night. What did I do wrong?" I could feel a tear running down my face.

"I know what I said its just look Camille I think its for the best. I mean I might have told you I love you every night, but every day we would always get into fights and I can't deal with that kind of drama all the time!" he started yelling but not really angry yelling.

"Who's the other girl?" I asked in tears.

"She doesn't live at the Palm Woods. I met her at while recording. Her name is Scarlett Rose." he said but this time not yelling.

"Okay" I said and wipe away my tears.

"Whats your news?" Logan asked

"I'm pregnant...with your baby." I said. There was silence, no noise could be heard, but his breathing.

"But we never had-"

"Yes we did." I interrupted him. "Our date on the beach, we got drunk and got a hotel room."

"I-I don't know maybe we should get a DNA test." he said.

"What? Its your baby Logan!" I snapped back at him. "I've never had sex before, and you where my first time." I said. "Its yours! Get it through your head!" "Have you ever had sex before that night two weeks ago!"

"No." he spoke quietly.

"Then its 100% yours. Try to get it thought that thick skull of yours!"

"I don't understand why your yelling to me."

"Because your acting like a child! Wanting to get a DNA test. Listen I have a question do you still like love me or not?"

"Of course I do you just you over react to everything I say!"

"Well maybe its because you just sometimes make me feel SO bad about myself when I don't even need to." I snapped "Like that time you came with me to an audition. I told you I didn't make it, and then you yelled at me for no reason that I was a bad actress and you were disappointed in me. I mean what was that for.? Tell me." I demanded.

"You now what I don't have to deal with this we are officially through, and you don't ever have to talk to me ever again unless its about the baby!" he yelled.

"I don't believe you. How could you be so cold to me! I've never been anywhere as cold as you! I'm happy that we are done!" and with that last sentence I hung up on him with not another word to say.

"I thinking you don't want to talk and you just want to go home. Right?" Jo asked me and I nodded.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**I tried to make this character have more drama in it, but I don't know if I got there.**

**Tell me what you think please.**

**PLEASE REVIEW =D  
**


	10. Not Like The Movies

**Chapter 10**

**I know this chapter is shorter, but I didn't know what should happen next, and we haven't heard from James in a while so yeah. enjoy  
**

**World of Chances

* * *

**

***2 months pregnant***

**Camille's point of view**

Jo just dropped me off at the Palm Woods about 30 minutes ago from my first doctors appointment. My dad couldn't do it because he was out of town at the moment. I walked up start to my apartment without looking at anybody or talking. I wasn't in the mood to chat with anyone at this moment. I've been lying on my couch snaking on chips since I've been here. I was watching a movie on the TV in my living room when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled loud enough so the person on the other side could hear me.

"Hey." James said walking in. I wonder what he wanted.

"Hey James, do you need something?" I asked nicely sitting up.

"No. I just wanted to drop by and see how you where doing." he said.

I patted the set next to me so he could come sit down. "I just got back from my first appointment." I said as he sat down.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked.

"He just informed me that everything was okay. He asked me if I smoked or drink, and or course I said no. And that's about it." I said bringing my feet up so that I am sitting cross legged.

"That's great." he said. "So how is it being pregnant, like have you had any cravings or anything."

"Well I haven't had any cravings yet, but my moods have like changed slightly." I explained with a smile. "But I will get strange cravings soon."

"And Logan?" I asked and my smile turned into a frown.

"Well I haven't talk to him since the fight over the phone which was like almost 3 months ago. I mean I would love for things to work out between us, but every time I am with him I always seem to get hurt, he just keeps cheating on me, and I rather be happy without him then be with him and always get hurt. I mean I understand its not like the movies where everything is all happy in the end. Its real life, and life isn't always fair." I stated.

"I understand what you mean. Logan just hasn't been Logan lately. He has changed a lot since we moved from Minnesota two years ago." James said as he crossed one of his legs over the other.

"Yeah its probably like Hollywood fever or something, I don't know. He doesn't seem like the type that would walk away from me and his baby."I explained turning my body so its facing him.

"Do you love him, like head over heels?" he asked licking his lips.

"Well I do, but I don't think he loves me like I love him." he nodded. "I can't really picture myself being with somebody else because he is the baby daddy and also the first guy I feel in love with."

"So you wouldn't like to date anybody else."

"It would be nice to find a guy that would care about me and since I'm a teen I don't know if there are any teen guys out there that would be ready for a baby. So right now I really don't care about dating. My baby comes first."

"Have you considered adoption?"

"I don't want to put my baby up for adoption because just the feeling giving my child to stranger I don't like. Its my responsibility not anybody else."

"Well remember if you ever need help you can always call me. I'd be happy to help."

"Thanks your a great friend." I said and hugged him and smiled.

"Want to go get a smoothie?" he asked standing up.

"I'd like that." I said and he offered me his hand and I took it.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

What do you guys think should happen next? Should the baby be a boy or girl?

And in case you didn't know they are 18 in this story

**PLEASE REVIEW. =)  
**


	11. Breathe

**Chapter 11 is up w00t w00t. **

**Sorry that its another short chapter, but enjoy! =D  
**

**World of Chances **

* * *

So its been 5 months since I told Logan that I was pregnant with his baby, since our melt down over the phone. Things have had its up and downs since. Like our relationship hasn't been the best. I've tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't ever give me the time of day, and he would always blame me for his problems which would lead to fighting for no reason. We haven't talked much. The last time we had a full conversation is probably when we went to do a ultrasound. The good news is that I'm having a baby girl, and we both agreed to name her Anna Leigh.

I'm meeting up with Logan early, in 2J , to discuss how things are gonna be. He said he wants to step up and take responsible for Anna Leigh.

I knock on the door three times and waited for someone to answer. Finally the door opened up to Logan. He invited me in, and we both sat door at the kitchen table.

"So I've been thinking lately, and I think its best for the baby if I get a job."

"What about your music career?" I asked

"I'm making money off of the music, but most of it goes to the record company. I would like to get another job so I can make even more money for her cause she if gonna need a lot in the future." I nodded in agreement.

"I can I ask you a quick question?" I asked and he said yes. "Can you tell me a little about his Scarlett Rose girl, and what about Jennifer?"

"Why do you want to know about her?"

"Well when the baby is born, and you have her with you, I want to know like if Scarlett is good around kids and that kind of stuff. I just want to know who Anna Leigh is going to be hanging out with."

"Well she is really nice and sweet. She has a one year old little sister so she knows what its going to be like around her." he explained.

"Okay that's good. I would like to met her one day, and you introduce us to each other."

"All right, and me and Jennifer are still friends, but she just lost her touch." he yawned. "And there is something you should now about the job that I will be taking."

"And that is?"

"I'm gonna have to move out of the Palm Woods, and to San Diego. The reason is because there are a lot more job opportunities." he said as I began to get teary. "Whoa, whats wrong?"

"I don't want you to move." I cried.

"You have nothing to worry about. Okay, its just two hours away, and if you ever need me to come up here for the baby. You can just call me. Plus the recording studio is up here so I have to come like every week." he informed me. "You just don't want me to go?"

"Ya." I said wiping my tears away with my hands, but still crying.

"Hey, its for Anna Leigh. Its for the best."

"When are you going?" I asked sniffing.

"I'm leaving for San Diego next week." he said. "Try to be strong, for me. Okay?"

All I could do is nodded because of all the tears. We both stood up and Logan walked me to the door. I hugged him goodbye and walked out with a tear on my cheek and my face all red from the crying.

"Just breathe Camille we will get through this. Just breathe." I told myself

The only problem is that I have no idea how Logan is going to be there for me and Anna Leigh from over a 100 miles away.

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? Do yall have any ideas on what can happen next? That would really help me, and update sooner. =)**

**PLEASE REVIEW your thoughts mean everything.**


	12. Not That Far Away

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Camille's Point of View

Today is the day that Logan is leaving for San Diego. I had to get up early if I wanted to be there when he left. He had to leave early so he would get there quicker because of all the LA traffic.

"So this is it." I said putting my hands on my hips. Carlos, Kendall, and James where all sitting in the living room watching hockey on TV. While Logan and I where in his room.

"Yeah I guess." he said putting the last of his clothes into his suit case."If you didn't know Scarlett lives in San Diego and-"

"Is that why you are really moving. So you can be closer to her?" I interrupted him, but I didn't yell.

"No I told you I'm moving to get a job. I promise, I wouldn't move if I didn't have to." he said slamming his suitcase shut. "Anyway since Scarlett lives in San Diego she is gonna come and pick me up, and drive me there. So you will be able to meet her today." we both walked out of his room and into the main room. Where the kitchen and living room where.

"Good." I said and grabbed the smallest suit case, that was already packed, while Logan grabbed the two larger ones, and then we handed out and down stairs.

"Wait, are you gonna live with her or are you like gonna get a place of your own?"

"I'm gonna try in get a small place of my own. I'm not going to live with her. I thought I told you, you didn't need to worry." he said as we reached the lobby and headed out to the parking lot.

* * *

We wait about 20 minutes outside for Scarlett to show up. Next thing I saw, Logan stood up when a car came in, and I assumed it was Scarlett. The car was a white mini van. You could hear the music she was playing cause all her windows where down. The music seemed calm and peaceful. The car came closer and I decided to stand up next to Logan so he could introduce us.

I saw the car come to a stop and a perky red head with curls came out of the car with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a yellow sundress with matching high heels. She walked towards us and stopped about two feet away from me. From up close it was kinda like looking into a mirror almost. I mean she looked a lot like me, but her red hair and light freckles on her face.

"Camille this is Scarlett. Scarlett this is Camille." Logan introduced us moving so he was standing beside Scarlett.

"Its so nice to meet you. Logan has told me wonderful things about you." Scarlett said taking my hand and shaking it gently.

"And he has said nice things about you to." I smiled at her.

"You don't need to worry about anything if I'm ever with the baby. I know how to take care of them, and I'm good with kids." she informed me.

"I'm not worried. You seem like a nice person." I told her truthfully.

She nodded at me and turned on her heels towards Logan who was just standing there watching us, waiting for us to finish so he could get to Sand Diego sooner.

"Ready?" she asked grabbing the suit case that was once in my hand. I grabbed my other hand and brought it up to my chest, picking my nails, but still looking at them.

Logan took in a deep breathe and breathed out a yes and smiled. Scarlett smiled and went ahead and started walking towards her car. Logan looked back down at me and gave my and hug and whispered something in my ear, but I couldn't make it out. All I could understood was "I" and the rest was understandable. We let go of each other and he gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I not the far away. Its only 100 miles." he pointed out.

"Then why does it feel like its halfway around the world?" I asked, but he didn't answer me. He just gave me another quick, small hug and turned his back to me and walked to the car.

I watched as he put his suit cases in the trunk, and then took a seat on the passenger side next to her. I stood there watching as he drove away and left me alone. I put my hands on my stomach. I could feel Anna Leigh kicks. I stood there for a few more minutes just thinking about the future and how it was gonna be. I started to cry because I was thinking he would never come back, and forget about me.

"Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do wrong?" I asked myself. "I can't do this any more." I said and speed walked, since I couldn't run, back to my apartment.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Thanks for all your ideas guys. **

**i will keep them in mind. **

**I want to slow down on this story because I feel like its moving to fast. =)**

**PLEASE REVIEW ;D  
**


	13. Gettin' Over You

**Chapter 13**

* * *

I found out I was pregnant 5 months ago, back in April. Now that its September school if starting back. And knowing that Logan has left for San Diego, the last thing I want to think about is school. Its going to be rough this year. Even thought I'm 18 I still have to go to school until I turn 19, so this is kinda like my senior year of high school. Since my dad is on a business trip, and wouldn't be returning for another two months, its going to be a struggle to try to get myself up early in the morning. Cause I'm a heavy sleeper.

"So tomorrow is the first day of school." Jo said. We where both laying outside by the pool on the chairs.

"Yup." I said feeling the hot sun on my skin

"How are you gonna handle it, like all the people staring at you?" Jo asked pulling her sunglasses over her eyes.

"Well I think everyone at the Palm Woods knows I'm pregnant, like its not a secret anymore.

"So you're not worried if somebody talks negative things about you behind your back?"

"No its not really a big deal at all, I don't really care what they think of me, and if they don't like me. That is to bad. I'm not here on earth to please them." I said sitting up in the chair. "Do you think I should give my baby up for adoption?" I asked changing the subject.

"What, why would you want to give it up." she asked sitting up straight in her chair.

"Because I feel like I can't do this on my own. Since Logan isn't here to help with her." I stated.

"Camille your not alone, Okay you have Me, James, Kendall, Carlos, your dad, Camille you have a lot of people here that would mind helping you when Anna Leigh arrives." Jo remarked.

"True, but its not there responsible to take care of Anna Leigh. Its me and Logan's, and I feel bad when I ask somebody to help me because in the future there wouldn't always be someone there to help you. So you gotta learn to be independent." I commented.

"Well Miss. Independent, I wouldn't mind one bit if you ask me for help. I would be happy to." Jo shared. "And please do not give your baby up for adaptation, and trust me you CAN do this."

"Thanks." I smiled I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket. I picked it up and saw I had a call coming from Logan. I wonder what he wanted?

"Hello" I answered.

_"Hey Camille. How is everything? And the baby?"_ Logan asked sounding happy.

"Everything going good. I start back at school tomorrow. That is probably the only bad thing, but since its my last year I'm gonna try to make it my best. And Anna Leigh is doing good my stomach got a little bigger, and she is kicking a lot."

_"Sorry to hear that. I'm sure you will do great in school. How many more weeks till the due date?"_

"Well I'm at week 34 so 6 more till the big day."

_"I know you may not believe me, but I'm really am excited for this."_

"But your not even here." I stated.

_"I'm gonna be there for you when see is born."_ Logan told me.

"Really?"

_"Promise, and I'm gonna come visit you later this week."_

"Awesome I can't wait." I said happily. "So how is the job hunting?"

_"Well actually I found a job at a hotel, but its not like one of them five star classy hotels. Its just a simple one, and it pays like ten dollars an hour. So I thought that was good. I work for 5 hours every other day."_

"Sweet. So I guess I will see you later."

_"Yes you will."_ he said laughing.

"bye." I giggled and hung up.

"Let me guess Logan." Jo remarked.

"Yup. He said he has found a job that pays good, and he is coming up later this weekend to visit us." I said putting my hand on my belly meaning me and my baby when I said 'us'.

"Are you going to kiss him?" Jo asked pulling her sunglasses back up on her head.

"Why would I kiss him. I mean we aren't dating, and he has another girlfriend." I informed her.

"Yeah, but still."

"Jo, I'm not gonna kiss him he isn't my boyfriend." I told Jo.

"Well he is in your life for good now, ya know." Jo said

"I know." I said annoyed with her.

To be honest my heart dropped a little when I said Logan has another girlfriend. Even through I have meet her, and I trust her with my baby. I still am jealous of her. Because she has what I want, and I feel like I will never be able to get him back. I just wish I could get over him easily like he got over me. I could feel a single little tear in my eye escape.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Ta Da**

**How did yall guys like it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. A Little Bit Longer

**Chapter 14**

**I do not own anything, but Scarlett Rose.**

**Make sure to watch the new Big Time Rush episode this Friday October the 1st**

**World of Chances**

* * *

**First Day of School**

At the end of April, when I found out I was pregnant, nobody at school knew I was expecting. Since I wasn't showing. I told Jo I didn't care what people said behind my back which is true, but I am nervous about being the pregnant girl at school. I can't believe summer is already over. It has been one rough roller coaster of a summer.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I shot up from my bed because I was shocked that I got up from the little noise my clock made. I hit the button to make it stop and got out of bed. I walked over to my closet and looked through my clothes. Since I was to lazy to try and squeeze into my jeans and a t-shirt. I've decided I'm just gonna where a dress.

I put my makeup one, not a lot just a little blush and my teeth and washed my face. Grabbed a quick bit to eat. Put all my books all together and stuffed them into my bag, turned off the lights, and headed out down to the class room.

You may haven't known this put my mom was pregnant with me when she was a teen too. My mom and dad just couldn't get along that well and they separated when I was only 2 years old. I was close with both of my parents, but when I moved out to LA I asked my dad to come with me instead of my mom because I'm a total daddy's girl. While my mom stayed back. I don't even think my mom knows I'm pregnant unless my dad has told her. If she doesn't know I wonder how she would take it, and only having five more weeks left until my due date.

I can't worry about the know because its time for school.

I made my way down the elevator and to the school room. I wasn't like a real school where you have seven classes a day and lunch and lockers, and that good stuff. I wasn't just one small classroom with about 30 people in it.

"Hey Camille." I heard my name from behind me. I turned around to see Stephine and Jo walking towards me. I held the door open for them.

"Hey guys. So are ya ready for school first day of our "senior" year?" I asked them as they entered, and the doors shut.

"Ready, but nervous." Stephine commented.

"Ready, but tried." Jo yawned I giggled.

James, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos where all 19 years old so they didn't have to go to school anymore.

The doors opened up to the lobby and we could see the classroom across the hall. We stepped off of the elevator and walked to the room with our arms linked onto each others.

When we stepped in the classroom all eyes where on me. Our more like my belly. I just smiled and walked to my desk. I approached my desk and studied it for a while realizing that I was unable to fit in my desk.

"Miss. Collins!" I yelled out loud.

"Yes, Miss. Anderson?" she addressed me.

"I can't fit into my desk." I said and heard the whole class giggle behind me, but Jo, Stephine, and Jennifer.

"Oh, well umm." She started looking around and smiled when she saw the blonde Jennifer in the back. "Miss. Morgan, would you mine switching seats with Camille." Miss. Collins said with a smile.

"Umm, not at all." Jennifer said collecting her books and walked up to me and smiled and took a seat in ,what was mine, desk. I walked to the back where she once sat and took a seat in the chair. It was just a chair no table of desk in front to get in my belly's way.

Stephine's desk was beside my chair so I used her desk to bare down on when need of writing something.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"Have you chosen a name for her yet?" Stephine asked while Miss. Collins was talking about a math problem on the board.

"Yeah, Anna Leigh Erin." I said tapping my pencil lightly on my stomach.

I rested my hand on my belly because I was feeling a little bit of pain. Like I'm having contractions. I'm trying to focus on Math, but it just hurts to much, and I feel like its getting worst.

"Camille, what do you think x equals?" Miss. Collins asked looking over at me.

"I don't know. I can't concentrate right now, I can't do this." I told her

"Whats wrong? Do you need me to call the hospital." she asked walking over to her phone.

"Yes please." I said. I needed to get out of here because I think I'm going into labor. I'm just really scared since its too early. I miss it could wait a little big longer.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Please Review**

**What did you guys think?**

**And also how did you guys like the first episode of season 2 of Big Time Rush, "Welcome Back Big Time" wasn't it awesome. Well I thought so.  
**


	15. No Signal

**Chapter 15**

**So how did you guys like "Big Time Fans". I thought It was soooo funny. Just don't forget to watch the next episode premiering October the 11th. I can already tell there is gonna be lots of drama. Oh and don't forget to pick up Big Time Rush's first album "BTR" WOOT WOOT. And tune in to them on the Today Show too.  
**

* * *

**Camille's Point of View**

One second I was at school, and in a blink of an eye I'm know at the hospital. I was rushed right into a room and was told to lay down on the bed provided. I tried calling Logan, but all I got was voice mail. After that I called James, and he picked up, and is on his way here right now with Carlos and Kendall. Jo and Stephine came with me from school.

About five minutes later I couldn't take it any more the pain was unbearable, and Logan hasn't showed up. Since my mom isn't here Jo and Stephine stayed by my side the whole time. I wasn't sure if Carlos, Kendall, or James were here yet because no guys were aloud in the room unless its the father of the baby.

"Call Logan!" I shouted at pain to Jo.

"Camille, I just tried calling him one minute ago. I don't think he will pick up!" Jo yelled back, pushing her loose hair out of her face, and behind her ears.

"CALL!" I yelled very loud that even the people next door could of heard, but can you blame me. I'm in labor. I saw Jo roll her eyes, and walk out of my room with her cell phone, and into the waiting room area.

* * *

**Jo's Point of View**

I walked out of Camille's room and into the lobby area. I was gonna try and call Logan, but I couldn't do it in her room with all the groaning and yelling in there. I turned the corner and I saw that the guys where here...all but Logan. I sighed and speed walked over towards them smiling.

"Guys you made it in time." I said all happily to all of them with a smile.

"How is Camille?" Carlos questioned first looking worried.

"She is fine, but Logan not here." I said and Carlos let out a sigh of relief, but shock his head when I said that Logan wasn't here.

"Then why don't you call him." James pointed out, and Carlos and Kendall nodded agreeing with him.

"We all tried but he will not just pick up the stupid telephone." I groaned.

"I'll try." Carlos volunteered getting out his cell phone, and dialing his number. He put it up to his ear and licked his lips.

We where all just standing there watching Carlos as he waited patiently for a 'hello'. I bet he felt awkward. I would if everyone was just staring at me waiting for something to happen.

"Dude where are you?" Carlos said into the phone. Finally Logan picked up.

"Well get your butt over to the hospital. Camille is in labor." Carlos said. "Okay just hurry." he silently yelled. "Alright I will." he said and hanged up the phone and put it back into his pocket. "He is in San Diego. On his way.".

"Why didn't he pick up his phone before. When we tried to call him." I asked curious of his reason.

"He told me that he was at work, and his phone died, and he just got it know plunged up, and he just finally got a signal too." I nodded understanding now. "I just hope he gets here in time." Carlos hoped.

"Well I'm gonna go tell Camille he is on his way." I said and walked back to her room.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Yeah I know this one is shorter then usually, but I had writers block, and I haven't updated in a while. So I decided to write this small chapter for you fellow views. So what did you guys think of it?**

**Please Review**


	16. I Promise You

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Jo's Point of View

I walked back to Camille's room and when I opened the doors, her doctors with her by her side. I walked in looking confused and set my phone back into my purse on the chair. I walked over to her bedside and saw just how much pain she was in. She wasn't screaming, but you can tell by her facial expressions that it was bad. Stephine was on her left side holding her hand. So I walked over to the right side where the doctor was.

"How is she? Is she dilated yet?" I asked the him.

"Well she is at one right now and we can't get her an epidural, that she wants, until she has hit three." he said

"Oh,okay. Wait whats epidural again?" I asked the guy nicely, feeling a little dumb for not knowing.

"Epidural is a type of medical that we give the patients to make giving birth less painful." He said writing down some notes onto his clipboard. Looking back and forth from Camille's monitor and his papers.

"How long would it take?" I asked grabbing on to Camille's hand and she started squeezing it so hard that I started to feel slight pain.

"I just depends on the baby really. I could take until tomorrow, or even longer then that." he said and walked out of the room leaving us alone.

I looked down at Camille with a frown. It was weird seeing her like this because I've never seen her in this much pain and suffering. Even when she found out Logan was cheating on her, it wasn't this bad. I could only imagine what she is going thrown right know, but there is no way I am leaving her side. Not even if Logan shows up. I wonder where he could be. I hope he gets here in time.

"Camille how are you doing?" I asked bending down on one knee so I was face to face with her.

"How does it look like I'm doing, and where is Logan!" she said yelling that last part.

"He is in San Diego. On his way here right now. I promise he will get here before Anna Leigh is born." I promised her.

You could see that her eyes were sparkly from crying. Her dark brown curls where pulled back into a pony tale, out of her face. I felt her squeeze my hand, and then she let out a big scream of pain.

"AHHHH!" she cried. She was probably feeling her contractions. By how loud she was you could tell they where intense. "AHHHHHH!" she yelled again.

Why is she already having contractions at only one cm dilated?"

"I'll get a doctor!" Stephine said and ran out of the room.

"It will be okay Camille." I said trying to calm her down, but she was still crying. "Camille, look at me!" I ordered, but she still didn't look, she probably couldn't hear me. "CAMILLE!" she finally turned her head towards me. "Listen, try to stay calm, Okay. Stephine left to go get a doctor. We'll get trough this. It'll all be okay." I said squeezing her hand tight.

All of a sudden I heard my phone go off. I stood up and walked over to my bag, that was sitting on a chair across the room. I finally came across it and answered it without looking at who the caller was.

"Hola?"

"Hello Jo, its me Logan, I'm in LA now about ten minutes from the hospital. Tell Camille I'm coming." Logan said into the phone.

"Logan!" I said all happily. "Yeah your almost here, do you want to talk to Camille?" I asked him looking over at her.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, and a million times yes." Logan said excited.

I walked over to Camille and handed her the phone, I put it on speaker so I could hear. "Its Logan." I smiled and her face lighted up.

"Logan?" Camille asked into the phone with a smile.

"Camille its so good to hear your voice. How are you holding up?"

"I've been better, but where are you? You need to be here." Camille asked with a steal face.

"I'm in LA. Ten minutes away from the hospital. I'll be there soon."

"Ok, but please hurry I don't think this baby can wait ten more minutes."

"Hey its been in your stomach for eight months I think it can wait a few more minutes." he laugh.

"I'll try." Camille said.

"I gotta go now. Bye love you." he said and hung up on us.

Camille handed the phone to me and I put it in my pocket.

"See I promised you he would be here." I smiled.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**If there are any mistakes can you guys please tell me. I wrote this in a rush =)  
**


	17. Daddy's Home

**Chapter 17 **

**Heyyyyy! So this chapter is longer them the rest have been lately, and here is a  
**

**Big Time Girlfriend sneak preview if you haven't seen it yet =D -** /?p=3002 put the words [Bigtimerushtv] in front of the slash if the link doesn't work =)

* * *

***Camille's Point of View***

Oh my gosh I'm in so much pain. I wish I could dilate faster, but why aren't I dilating. I've been her for almost seven hours and I'm stuck at just two centimeters. I hope this has nothing to do with me being to young to have a baby.

I was literally crying because oh the the pain I was in.

"Deep breathes Camille, deep breathes." Stephine was saying to me while stroking my hair out of my face.

"My...back...is...killing...me." I complained through tears. "Where..is...Logan?" I yelled.

"He is coming." Jo explained about fifteen hundred times in the last five minutes.

Jo sighed and got up and stormed out of the room with a straight face. A few seconds later she was back and James was with her. When I saw his face it looked like he just saw a ghost. He also looked worried.

"Excuse me, but are you the father?" the doctor asked James.

"No, but-" James started.

"Then I'm sorry, but you can't be in here unless you are the father of the baby or Camille's father." the doctor said pushing him out of the room.

"No..stop...James." I cried through sobs, but nobody could hear me. Everybody was arguing with each other that no one was paying attention to me. I don't normally like attention, but this was different. I needed it.

The reason I was saying 'no' is because if Logan wasn't gonna show up I rather have James with me them nobody. I decided to close my eyes so I couldn't see anything, I could only hear, but I heard nothing. Nobody was arguing any more.

"Now who are you?" I heard the doctor asked somebody. She sounded annoyed.

"I'm Logan Mitchell, the father." my eyes shot open, but not all the way because of the heavy crying that has been done.

"Logan!" I cried. He saw me and looked scared.

He speed walked over to my side and grabbed my hand and kissed it multiple of times.

"Oh Camille, I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. There was just so much traffic in my way." Logan explained to me.

"I...hate...you." I said. I didn't truly mean it but at the moment I kinda did. Logan just stared at me for a couple of seconds and then kissed my forehead.

* * *

Its been ten minutes since Logan has arrived, and the pain has only got in worse. James, Jo, and Stephine all left my room and went out to the waiting room since Logan is here. So it was just me and Logan in the room, well besides the doctors of course.

My back feels like one hundred knifes have been stabbed into it. I was having horrible back labor, and all I wanted is for it just to stop. The doctor told me that the hard part of Anna Leigh's head is on my back, and is the reason for my pain. Logan looked at me with sad eyes. You could tell that he really wanted to help me out some how, but he couldn't. All he could do is sit there and watch me.

"Is there any way to reduce the pain?" Logan asked the doctor.

"I'll be right back." The doctor said and left the room.

"It will be okay." Logan told me." Just breathe, just breathe." he put his hand on my forehead, and was stoking my hair, like Stephine did earlier. Then I saw that the doctor was back.

"Camille we are going to try and do something to reduce the pain okay? We are going to get you on your knees and hands." I nodded in agreement. I am willing to try anything to stop the pain.

About five minutes later they had me on my hands and knees, and I wasn't feeling and better. I actually felt like I was about to throw up almost. Logan put his hand on my back and started rubbing it. That made the pain come back. He probably wasn't thinking when he did so.

"Stop..it, Stop...it!" I screamed at him. I didn't want this any more. I didn't have anymore energy to hold myself up. So slowly started to lay back down on my side. The doctor was talking on the phone with someone. The doctor looked up form the phone and saw what I was trying to do. She said bye the other person on the line, hung up the phone, and tried to help me back down. "Please..don't..touch..me!" I warned her. Even thought she was trying to help. I didn't want any one touching me.

"Sweetie I was just on the phone with your main doctor, and he said he is gonna let you go head and give you your epidural. Even though you are still at two, he is gonna let you have it." my doctor informed me. I just moaned because I was in no mood to talk.**

* * *

**

***15 hours into labor***

I was finally able to get some sleep, but not much. This was nothing how I expected being in labor was going to be like. In all the TV shows and movies labor went smoothly, but this was no movie.

My eyes where slightly open from the sun shining into the room, and onto my eyes. So I turned my head round the other way, and saw Logan sleeping in a uncomfortable looking chair in the far corner. I started to smile when I heard him snore. I wasn't a heavy, it was just a light, normal, cute snore. Why must everything he do make me wanna smile? I looked over at the clock on the wall above him, and read that it was six o'clock in the morning. Everybody in the waiting room probably left at midnight or sooner.

Since the doctor gave me my epidural I have been feeling a little better, well better then better, bit I still felt some pain on my sides and back. I just happy it doesn't feel like there are knifes in my back anymore. I heard a knock on my door and turned my head so I was facing it.

"Come in." I told the person on the other side. The door opened.

"Daddy!" I yelled quietly smiling like a idiot. I slowly sat up in my bed. He walked over to me put his suitcases down on the floor and gave me a hug, but we were having trouble cause of all the cords that were attached to me, but we manged. We let go, and he grabbed a chair from the corner of the room, and sat down next to me. "I thought you weren't coming back until next month."

"I couldn't miss my grand daughter." he smiled and kissed my hand. "Say where is Logan?" he asked. My dad couldn't see Logan because his back was facing him.

I pointed with my eyes in Logan's direction. I was still smiling. My dad chuckled when he saw Logan. Logan's mouth was open wide, and his head was sling back, and one of his hands was dangling off the arm of the chair.

"What did you do? Wear him out?" my dad smiled.

"You could say that." I giggled. "I screamed at him a lot." I explain. All my dad could do is laugh.

"So where is my grand daughter?" he asked me. I giggled and pointed to my tummy. "You haven't give in birth yet?" I nodded no. "Whats the problem?"

"Its just that I having trouble dilating. Around midnight my doctor told me that I was only at three." I explained. I stopped smiling, but I was still happy.

"Oh, I see. Your mother had the same problem with you when you where born." my dad informed.

"Really what happened?" I couldn't help but ask.

"She was in labor for 28 hours." my eyes widened. "And at the end your mom had to get a c-section.

"Oh, okay. So does that mean I have to get a c-section too?"

"Possibly." my dad said. I looked down into my lap and played with my hands just thinking. "Are you okay?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, its just I'm really scared of having a c-section. I mean what if something goes wrong."

"Camille nothing is going to happen to you. You have personal doctors here. Nothing is gonna go wrong." my dad said and grabbed my hand and started rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb. "Plus you got Logan and me here with you to look after you."

**To Be Continued...

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP! =DD  
**


	18. Anna Leigh

**Chapter 18**

* * *

***Camille's Point of View***

"Camille nothing is going to happen to you. You have professional doctors here. Nothing is gonna go wrong." my dad said and grabbed my hand and started rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb. "Plus you got Logan and me here with you to look after you."

"Thanks, I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too sweetie." my dad said.

I was getting pretty tried setting up straight so I deiced to lay back down. I wasn't thinking so I accidentally laid back down onto my back. Which I wasn't supposed to, and right them I felt a rush of pain.

"Oh, oww. Dad..go...get...the...doctor." I said through pain. My dad rushed out of the room to look for a doctor. There are usually ones near by so it shouldn't take that long.

"Whats going on!" Logan said waking up from his deep slumber. He saw my face and quickly pushed the blanket, that was on him, off of him and ran towards me. "Camille whats wrong?" he asked.

"Its hurts." I manged to get out.

Logan was about to say something, but the doctor burst through the doors, and following behind her was my dad. The doctor walked over to the computer that had my heart rate, temperature, and all that stuff on it.

"Mr. Anderson." Logan greeted my dad.

"Logan, nice seeing you again." My father said and shock Logan's hand. The doctor spoke and they both let go of each others hand.

"Camille." my doctor said without looking up from the computer.

"Ya?" I said very weak.

"We are gonna have to go thought and do a C-section right now. Okay?" my doctor informed me. All I could do is nod.

"Are you fine with getting a C-section?" Logan asked me putting his hand on my arm.

"I don't think I have any other options." I told him.

**

* * *

**

So after all that time being in labor, I had to get a C-section. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared and nervous, but I just want all this pain and suffering to be over.

All the doctors, Logan, and I had to put on special cover-ups over our clothes, and hair net like things over our hair. The doctors and Logan also had to have mask to cover up there mouths, and the hair net things over there shoes. I wasn't quit sure why we had to wears. The doctor just said it was required. My father went back to the waiting room. He said we was going to call everyone, and tell them that it was time for my C- section.

They wheeled me, in my bed, into a different room that was made for women that had to have C-sections. When we got there all I saw where computers, and wires, and lots of different tools all around the room. That made me even more nervous then ever before.

When I was wheeled to the place where they wanted me, they hooked me up with wires, and put a breathing mask thing on my nose and mouth. They had this huge curtain thing blocking my stomach so you weren't able to see what they were doing , but you where able to see my face. They lifted my gown over my enlarged belly, and began working.

I felt something wet on my stomach "Sweetie we are just cleaning your belly." the doctor told me. "Logan is right here." she said.

Logan was sitting face to face with me in a chair beside my bed, and he grabbed my hand, and I squeezed it as I felt a sharp object cut out my tummy.

"Owww ahhhhh." I screamed, and squeezed Logan's hand harder, but it seemed not to bother him.

"Heads out." the doctor stated. "Slowly, Slowly." she was telling the nurse with her. I could feel them pulling it out of me. "Shes out." I heard the doctor say. I looked up and saw her for a second, but she handed her to another nurse with a towel to clean off all the blood that was on her.

I couldn't hear anything, but my crying. I wasn't crying cause of pain any more I was crying tears of joy. I looked over to Logan. Even thought he had a mask over his mouth, you could still see the joy in his eyes. I think I even saw a single tear too.

"Shes very quiet, she isn't crying very much." I heard one of the doctors say. "Are the doctors concerned?" I head another doctor ask. "A little, but I believe she is gonna be okay." they where whispering, but I could hear them very clearly.

I looked up at Logan and saw his face went to happy and excited to worried and scared.

"six pounds, three ounces." I heard one of the doctors say out loud. I was so happy I couldn't speak, but I was still worried.

I saw the nurse with my baby come over towards me. I was smiling like a idiot again, but I didn't care. The nice nurse handed Anna Leigh to me and she was absolutely beautiful in every way possible. Logan handed the nurse a camera so that she could take a picture of us.

The nurse stood back some and took the picture. "First official family photo" she told us nicely.

I looked up at Logan and saw a tear in his eyes

**Name: Anna Leigh Erin Mitchell**

**Weight: 6lbs. 3oz.**

**Born: 5 weeks early on October 10th, 2010. **

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**=DDDDD**


	19. Hopefully Soon

**Chapter 19 **

**Sorry I haven't update in a while. I've been busy with school work and such. So yeah please enjoy this short little chapter I typed up in a hurry.**

**And how did you guys like Big Time Girlfriends. When Camille and James kissed I was like O.O and also I have a strong feeling that Camille and Logan with be more then friend, but right now they are just friends with benefits =D **

* * *

***One Day Old***

**Camille's Point of View  
**

I was able to be wheeled back into my old room, where I was when I was having trouble during labor, once the operation was done. My stomach was in great pain from it. I was lying in my bed resting. Logan was here with me to keep me company, but we just sat in silence taking glances at each other now and then.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked me

I turned my head so that it was facing him. "Pretty good, but I am worried at the same time." I told him getting a little teary

He nodded his head and stood up from his chair he was sitting in a minute ago. He walked up to me and told me to scoot over. I was guessing he wanted to sit on the bed next to me.

Once I scooted over, and sat up, he sat down next to me and slung his legs out in front next to mine. He put his right arm around my shoulder and held me close to him, and gently rocked back and forth.

"It will be okay." he tried to example to me.

"How do you know?" I asked him lying my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, but its better do stay positive then negative." he told me. We sat there in silence again for another few minutes then the doctor finally came in with our baby, and my expression lit up like a Christmas tree.

"How is she?" I asked the doctor as she handed her to me. I felt good to have her in my arms. It just felt right.

"Of course as you know Anna Leigh was born really early so that mean that she is preterm-"

"Wait a minute, does that mean she is like not going to be tall, like she is going to be a dwarf?" I asked interrupting her.

"No, just because when a baby is born preterm does mean that she or he is going to be a dwarf, but they do need more attention then a regular born baby would." the doctor informed us. "Now she is getting stronger every day, but she is going to have to be feed twice then a regular baby, and have something special you guys will have to mix in with the milk, but other then that she is okay." she told us and I smiled back, and then the doctor left us alone with Anna Leigh.

"Feel better about her now?" Logan asked looking down at her in my arms. I nodded yes and continued to smile at her. "Can we put Mitchell as her last name?" he asked. I looked up from Anna Leigh and at Logan.

"I thought we were going to do that any way." I told him.

"I know I was just thinking, and wondering if you changed your mind about it and was going to put Anderson." he told me looking into my eyes.

"No, I was going to do Mitchell and if we weren't together I was still going to give her Mitchell." I stated.

"But why?"

"Because I think she deserves to have it. To have a little piece of her father." he nodded. I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I yelled.

"Hey guys!" Jo said running in to meet us. Following behind her was James, Kendall, Carlos, and Stephine. "Hey." all the rest of them said entering the room.

"Hey its so glad that you could make it." I said with a smile on my face. "I'd like y'all to meet Anna Leigh Erin Mitchell." I said showing them her.

"Oh my gosh she is so cute can I hold her." Carlos excitedly said jumping out from behind Kendall, which caused him to jump.

Logan and I both giggled and I nodded saying yes. Carlos walked over to us and I gently shifted her over to his arms. Carlos walked over to the group to show them her. I sat up a little straighter in my bed causing Logan to remove his arm from my shoulder, and put it back down to his side.

"What did the doctors say about her being born this early?" Jo asked us walking over to Logan's side of the bed.

"The doctor just told us that she will be needing to be feed twice as much as a regular born on time baby, and we have to put something special in it for her to get stronger." Logan explained before I did.

"Awesome, when will she be able to come home?" Jo asked another.

"I'm not really sure the doctor hasn't told us yet." I told her. Hmm I wonder when she does get to come home. Hopefully soon.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**If you leave a review I will read one of your stories and leave a nice little review about it =)  
**


	20. I'll Be Thinking About You

**Thanks for the comments! **

**Do you guys remember in the last chapter where I said I would read and review on one of your stories if you commented. Well I messed up on that sentence. I meant to say to leave me the story you wanted me to read. Like if there is a pacific one you would like me to read and review it on. So if you guys do that on this chapter that would be great =)**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**Camille's Point of View**

Even thought I'm in great pain I was still in a happy mood. All my friends where here with me. Carlos was holding Anna Leigh and kept using his baby voice when ever he spoke to her. Carlos would be great dad when he is older...hopefully, and not make the same mistake that I did.

Well I really did choose to have sex, or drink. It was all set up by Jennifer. I haven't talked to her in a long time since the accident. I wonder how she feels about all of this? I wonder if you meant for us to have sex. I wonder if she wanted this to happen to me? All important questions to me, but none answered. I heard a knock on the door then the door opened slowly revealing my doctor.

"Miss. Anderson?" the doctor said walking into the room with a clipboard noticing all the people that where in the room

"Yes?"

"I need to speak with you and Mr. Mitchell alone for a minute." she remarked.

"Okay." I said. Carlos carefully handed Anna Leigh back to me and everybody else left the room so only Logan, Anna Leigh, and I were the only one left in the room. Well besides the doctor of course. "Yes?" I asked once I saw that there was nobody else in the room.

"I got the news and she isn't allowed to go home today. Maybe not tomorrow, or the next day, or maybe even in a week, and you aren't allowed to go home yet either because of the pains you are still in."

"Okay, but when will I be able to be let go?" I asked sounding sad since I wasn't able to leave.

"Probably in four days or so. I all just depends on the pain you feel." I nodded in agreement then the doctor left the room.

When the door closed I looked down at the sleeping Anna Leigh in my lap. Logan put his right arm back over my shoulder. and leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I looked up at him.

"What was that for?" I asked him flabbergasted.

"You looked like you could use a little cheering up." he smiled.

"Oh, well thank you." I smiled at him staring into his deep brown eyes. We were both looking into each others eyes for quick a while. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked him breaking the awkward silence for me.

"Yes." he said and his face lit up. He was smiling so big it was kinda cute. I carefully handed her to Logan and let my arms rest from holding her.

"Shes perfect." he commented and I couldn't help but smile big. "Hey. Its me. Your daddy." he said and touched her little nose. "I think she smiled at me!" Logan addressed smiling like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"She has your smile." I told him. "You can kinda see her little dimples that she got from you."

"I can't believe that me made her. That we get to call her ours." I could of swore that I say Logan start to hear up a little.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked him crashing my head onto his shoulder.

"...Yeah.." Logan said through the sniffs. "I'm..just really..sad."

"Why?" I questioned. Why was he sad? I lifted my head from his shoulder

"Because I have to leave tomorrow morning...back to San Diego." he said.

"You HAVE too?" He nodded. "Why?" I asked him again.

"Cause if I don't then I would get fired from my job." he said and I looked down at my lap. "But," I looked back up. "I took the weekend off and will be able to come back up and visit."

"I understand." and laid down on my back so I was looking up at the roof.

"But I will never stop thinking about the two of yall." he commented and I shut my eyes closed so he wouldn't see that I was beginning to cry.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought of Big Time Live =)  
**


	21. Just Me and You Now

**Chapter 21**

**So guys I've decided to have about maybe 5 or less more chapter of this story, but the good new is I've decided to make a squeal to follow along with it. **

**The squeal will be about the challenges they both face with raising a child when there still a child them self. Like when Camille tries to get back into acting, When her mom finds out about this, because she still doesn't know about any of this, and Camille whats to get her high school diploma. Image how difficult that would be with raising a baby**.

**And what will happen when Logan ask Camille to marry him? What will Camille say?**

**so for now just enjoy this short chapter**

**

* * *

**

***2 Days old* Camille's Point of View**

I was up at five o'clock in the morning, crazy right, but today was the day that Logan to go back to San Diego. He spent the night with me last night in the hospital so that he could say goodbye to Anna Leigh and so I could say goodbye to him too.

I was watching Logan through the window. He was outside putting his suitcases and bags into the back of his car. I was sad that Logan had to leave so soon since Anna Leigh wasn't even 30 hours old yet. Ow I gotta sit down. I can't stand any more my stomach hurts to much be on my feet this long. I sat down in the closest chair near by and sighed. Anna Leigh wasn't in the room with me at the moment she was with the doctor. They were checking her temperature, heart rate, and all that stuff.

I was sitting down for about 5 minutes with my eyes closed resting when I heard the door creak open. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Logan. I smiled and slowly stood up.

"How are you holding up?" Logan asked walking over to me to help me stand.

"Better, but it still hurts very badly."

"Like how?" Logan asked me.

"Well it feels like I've been punched in the stomach lots of times." I said truthfully.

"I would never let that anybody happen to you." he said and I smiled "Ready do go see Anna Leigh?"

"Ready as I will ever be." I said and we both slowly made our way to the room she was staying in. My stomach was in so much pain so I wasn't able to walk my normal pace I had to go slow as a snail.

We were half way down the hall way when my pain got worst. "It hurts so bad." I complained, but could you blame me I just had a baby. One hand was placed under my stomach and the other was holding on to Logan's. Logan's hand left hand was on my shoulder so I have balance.

We finally made it to where Anna Leigh was and I just had to sit down in a chair to rest. At this rate I don't think I will be able to go home in just two day. The doctors came in and carefully handed little Anna Leigh to me.

"Do you have any questions before I leave?" the doctor asked us nicely. I nodded no, and then they exited the room.

Anna Leigh was snuggled in a blanket and sleeping. "I walked over all this way just to see you sleeping." I joked and Logan chuckled. "Do you want to say you goodbye now?" I asked him.

"Yup lets get this done and over with." he said and came over to me and took her from me. "Hey Anna. Its daddy again. I know you can't hear me right now, but I just wanted to tell you goodbye for now and that I love you, and I will never ever stop."

"Awwww that is so sweet." I said batting my eyes and pulling a my hand over my heart. Logan giggled a little. Logan walked back over to the bed like think Anna Leigh was sleeping in before and set her down easy in it.

"And I will miss you too." Logan said walking over to me and gave me a long lasting goodbye hug. We let go of each other and Logan back away and gave me a goodbye kiss on the top of my head. "See you Saturday." he said and I smiled. "Bye" he said and left the room leaving me and Anna Leigh behind.

"I'll miss you to." I said to him, but he already left the room so I guess I was just really talking to myself. "I guess its just me and you know." I said to the sleeping Anna Leigh.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	22. I'm Going Home

**Chapter 22**

**

* * *

**

***Five days old* Saturday **

**Camille's Point of View**

I'm so excited! I though as I entered the hospital. Today is the day I get to take Anna Leigh home with me to start the beginning of forever. I was aloud to go home yesterday since I was feeling much better about my pain. My stomach has gone down a lot. I still have a little baby bump, but I'm pretty sure I'll be back to normal in about...maybe two more days, or three.

Jo came with me to see her, and to drive us home. I still don't have my license, but I've been practicing. I actually drove over here. The only problem I had was parking in my space. I just couldn't get in there straight enough, but I will learn.

"May I help you?" said the lady behind the main desk.

"Um yes I'm Camille Anderson and I'm here to pick up my baby Anna Leigh Erin Mitchell." I told the lady. She had no expression on her face. She must of been exhausted from working. She left her desk to go to a filing cabinet on the other side of the little area where her desk was. She came back with a vanilla folder. She handed me Anna Leigh's paper's on her and her birth certificate.

"She is in room 304." She told me then went straight back to typing on the computer.

"Thank you." I kindly said, but she didn't say anything back. Jo and I left her and went walking down the halls to look for 304.

About fifteen minutes of being lost we finally found the nursery area where she was. There was this room that had big clear glass windows so you could see through the room and look at the babies without going inside and disturbing them from there sleep.

I saw my doctor in the room and waved at her letting her know that I was here to get my baby. She waved back and motioned me with her hands to come in. So we walked over to the door and opened it quietly as possible so we wouldn't disturb that babies, and did the same with closing it.

"Hey Camille." My doctor greeted me giving me a hug. "Are you ready to see her." She asked and I nodded my head up and down like a bobble head. She left me standing there with Jo and then came back with a Anna Leigh in a baby carrier thing. She looked so cute. She was sleeping, rapped in a little pink blanket with a matching hat on since it was windy outside.

"Oh my gosh, she is so cute." I said out loud. "Hey Anna Leigh. Remember me? I'm your mommy." I said, taking pauses after each sentence, talking to Anna Leigh with a smile bigger then a five year old on the first day of school.

"Yeah, she is doing much better. Her temperature and heart rate are both average, and I believe little Miss. Mitchell here is ready to go home." My doctor addressed me giving the carrier to me. "Now I just need you to sign some papers before I can let you leave with her." The doctor stated and we all walked out of the room, and back to the lobby.

"Now I just need you to sign here, here, here, here, and initials here please." the doctor said putting a packet of paper down in front of me and a pen. I put the carrier up on the counter so I could easily saw her. I signed the last sign and handed the papers and pen back to her.

"Ready to go?" I asked Jo grabbing the carrier and walked out the slide doors.

"Are you gonna drive back home?" Jo asked me waving the keys up in the air.

"I'm kinda scared to. I mean what if I crash?"

"Then you crash." I just started at her for a while. "Okay I will drive." Jo said, and I put Anna Leigh the back seat in her car seat.

We both got into a car and pulled out of the parking lot, and made our way out on to the rode to hand home starting my new life.

"So when is Logan gonna come over to see y'all." Jo asked making the right turn into the Palmwoods.

"Um I'm not sure. What time is it?" I asked Jo.

"11:00 in the morning." Jo said parking in her space and turning off the car.

"Maybe around 12 or 1." I said and got out, and went to the back seat to get Anna Leigh out and back into her carrier. "Which means I better get ready and clean up my apartment."

"What are you trying to do impress him?" Jo said cocky.

"No, I just don't what him thinking I don't take care of my place, and possibly can't take care of a baby." I said walking into the lobby doors making my way over to the elevator doors.

"He wouldn't think that. I bet thinks you will be the greatest mom in the world." Jo said trying to keep up with my fast pace.

"Better just do it any way. You'll never know what guys really think of you." I said.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS =D**


	23. Too Much Too Soon

**Chapter 23**

* * *

***Camille's Point of View***

"Thanks for helping me clean up, Jo." I told Jo while I was sweeping the floor in the kitchen. Jo was in the living room dusting the shelf's and furniture. Anna Leigh was in the living room with Jo, but I was able to see her through the kitchen window over looking the family room. She was just sleeping peacefully in her carrier.

"No Problem." Jo said sitting down on the couch next to Anna Leigh. "Hey Camille, why don't you put Anna Leigh in her room to sleep?" Jo asked looking down at her.

"Well" I started. "I asked Carlos if he would paint her room while I was at the hospital with her and being the person he is, he forgot, and just started painting yesterday so it isn't done." I said walking into the living room. "And it smells bad in there from the paint, and I don't want her to inhale that. It could make her sick." I told her sitting down on the couch and looking around the room.

"Oh I understand." Jo said. "I still can't believe you have a baby." Jo said changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising a eyebrow with a confused face.

"Well, your like a goody goody who never gets in trouble, always does her homework, and chores, make straight As, you just seem like the good girl type, and I would never imagine you having a baby at such a young age." Jo said cris-crossing her legs.

"I am a good girl. Just because I have a child doesn't mean I'm not. It just means I had sex and there were consequences, and Anna Leigh was the consequence. Plus I still do all those things you listed." I said picking up Anna Leigh and holding her in my arms.

"I know its just...seems like its to much to soon." Jo said having a hard time deciding what to say. "Its getting closer to the time Logan is coming. Would you like me to leave?"

I looked over to the clock and saw it was almost one. "Yeah, I'd be best getting ready for him." I said standing up bouncing Anna Leigh up and down slowly and softly.

Jo got up and straighten her shirt and headed towards the door. She opened it and about half way out she whispered good luck to me and I just gave her a grin and nodded without saying anything. Then she closed the door.

"Well Anna Leigh we better get ready for daddy to come." I babied talked to her and walked towards my room to put on some nicer clothes.

It only took me about 10 minutes to get ready. I decided to wear a pretty purple simple dress with straps that came down to my knees and black leggings with black flats. I just put some comfy pajamas on Anna Leigh since all she has been doing is sleeping, and probably continue to keep doing that for the rest of the night.

I walked out into the living room area. I put Anna Leigh into her carrier and sat on the couch next to her, and waited patiently for Logan to arrive soon

* * *

***five hours later***

Its deja vu all over again. I thought as I was sitting in the same position as I was five hours ago. On the couch next to Anna Leigh waiting, but this time I was patient. I had a mad expression on my face and my arms were crossed over my chest.

I got my phone out and dialed Logan's cell phone.

_Ring..ring..ring..ring..ring..._I heard a beep and then the line went dead.

"He hung up on me." I whined to myself. I tried again but nobody picked up. "I can't believe he would do this to me." I said and then I heard a knock at the door. "One second." I yelled to the person on the other side of the door. I stood up and straighten out my outfit and hair then made my way to the door.

I opened it to someone I didn't expect and someone I really didn't want to talk to at the moment.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**yes I know this Chapter is really short, but I will be posting the next chapter very soon.**

**Any ideas on who the person could be?  
**

**Please Review =D xxo  
**


	24. Back To September

**Chapter 24**

* * *

***Camille's Point of View***

"Jennifer, what do you want?" I said harshly crossing my arms over my chest. Staring at the blonde in front of me waiting for her answer.

"I just came hear to apologize." Jennifer said tightening the grip she had on her bag.

"For what?" asked sounding annoyed.

"For everything I did to you and Logan. For ruining you guys relationship, for getting y'all drunk, and for making you have a baby when you didn't want one." she said looking scared.

I took a deep sigh. "Look, I know you're sorry,but I'm not ready to except your apology." I told her.

"Why?" Jennifer asked quietly.

"Because this is all too much too soon. I got to much on my shoulder right know." I told her stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind me so Anna Leigh wouldn't wake up from her deep slumber.

"Logan was suppose to be here five hours ago to come visit his daughter, but as you can see he let me down, and isn't here." I told her softening my voice.

"Is there anything I can do." Jennifer asked putting her right hand on my shoulder. I looked at it for a few seconds until she removed it, and brought it back to her bag.

I shock my head signaling no. "There is nothing that could be done." I said. "I'm just stupid for believing he would actually come." I snapped.

"Maybe he will come around. Maybe he just got held up at the studio and is running late." Jennifer informed me. "Because this does not sound like the Logan I know."

"Me too, but he has changed so much since we first met back in September when he first arrived form Minnesota." I said backing up against the wall and sliding down so I was sitting on the floor hugging my knees. "I just wish I could go back to September."

"And so what?" Jennifer asked me sliding down next to me so we were both on the floor beside each other.

"Stop me from every making my mistake of meeting him." I mumbled quietly into my knees. "So none of this would ever happen."

"You don't mean that." Jennifer said, but I nodded truthfully yes. "Well, for the record I bet he is your favorite mistake." she said.

I looked up at her and just stared at her for a few seconds. "The first fall is always the hardest. That is why I'm probably just this upset."

"Just never regret anything because at one time it was exactly what you wanted. " Jennifer told me gave me a hug, got up, and left. "You'll have new Septembers." she said right before she turned the corner.

I sat there staring into space for a few seconds before I heard a cry from coming inside. I got up and opened my door to see Anna Leigh crying and wiggling in her carrier. I made my way over to her and picked her up put her over my shoulder and bounced her up and down softly in case she had a burp inside of her.

I walked into the kitchen to make her a warm bottle if she was hungry. I made sure to put the special thing in there that the doctor gave to do. I put the bottle in the microwave and pushed 30 seconds on the timer. Once it was ready I took it out and tested it on my skin first first to make sure it was just right. I made my way to the living room placed her back into her carrier and put the carrier on the floor. I sat down with her and began to feed her. I was holding the bottle with my right hand while my left one was holding onto the TV remote flipping threw channels for something to watch.

I heard a second knock coming from the door.

"Go away!" I yelled to the person, but instead the person did the opposite and opened the door to come in. "Look who decided to show up." I snapped at Logan coming in.

"What do you mean?" Logan said coming in closing the door behind him. "I told you I was going to come over on Saturday."

"Yes, but you said you would be here around one." I said looking over at he clock on the wall. "Its 6 o'clock."

"I'm sorry, but Gustavo held us back at the studio, and I came start here. The rest of the guys went out for dinner." Logan said looking down at me.

"You should of called." I said.

"Didn't you call me?" Logan asked sitting down next to me and Anna Leigh on the floor.

"Yes, but you hung up on me." I snapped at him as I handed the bottle to Logan to feed her. He picked up Anna Leigh and held her in his arms. Grabbed the bottle from me and started to feed her the milk.

"No, I picked up, but then Gustavo took it from me and smashed it with a hammer." Logan said not taking his eyes off of Anna Leigh.

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "Where did he get the hammer from." I said putting the remote down and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't know, but I promise that happened. Asked James, Kendall, Carlos, Kelly, and Gustavo. They will tell you that really happened." Logan said with a _'I'm telling the truth'_ face.

"I'll believe for now until I ask them." I said to him.

"Hey I got good new and bad news." Logan said and I raised an eyebrow. "I called in about my job to see if I could get the day off tomorrow...and I can. So I get to spend time with yall tomorrow."

"That's great." I said excitedly. "Where are you gonna spend the night?" I asked him. I picked up my drink that I had be side me and started to drink it.

"That's the bad new. I have no where to say. So I was wondering if I could spend the night here with you. Can I?" I started choking on my water. "Whoa! Are you okay?" Logan asked setting down the bottle and hitting me on the back lightly.

"Yeah, just...choking." I said wiping my mouth with my arm. "So you wanna stay here?" I said putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah. Is that cool with you? Would your dad mind?" Logan asked picking up Anna Leigh and putting over his shoulder so she could burp.

"My dad isn't here he is in San Fransisco for his job."

"Oh so I can stay here." Logan said patting Anna Leigh's small back.

"Well umm...sure." I said with my fake smile.

"Great so where do I sleep?" Logan asked.

"You can sleep on the couch?" I said, but it came out like a question.

Logan looked over at the couch and raised his eyebrows. "That little thing." he said standing up and walking over to the couch. "I can't hit on that." Logan said as he sat down on the couch. It was pretty small. I don't even think I could fit on that.

"Well you could sleep on the floor of my room." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Okay." Logan said he walked over to me and handed Anna Leigh to me and walked over to the coffee table and picked up his car keys. "Let me just go get my stuff out of my car."

"You can stay here on one concern." I said and stood up and walked over towards Logan who was already halfway out the door. "You have to help me get Anna Leigh's crib out of her room and into me room."

"Why?" Logan asked with a confused face.

"Because we're painting her room and she can't sleep in it yet cause of the bad smell of the paint." I said and Logan nodded yes. "Thanks, just hurry its almost her bed time." Logan smiled and jogged to his car.

I watched him jog until he turned the corner. Then I saw Jennifer turn the corner coming my way with a smile on her face.

"I see Logan made it." she said walking up to me.

"Yeah and he is spending the night here to." I said with a real smile.

"You still wish you could go back to September and change everything?" she asked.

I looked down at Anna Leigh and bit my lip thinking hard. "Kinda." I said truthfully. Jennifer nodded in agreement.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I need yalls help**

**Okay I have three ideas on what I'm going to call the** **sequel and I just want to know which one you like better **

**okay the choices are**

**1.) Teen Mom**

**2.)Raising Anna Leigh**

**3.)Life As We Know It**

**whats yall guys favorite please tell me. Personal i like Life As We Know It.  
**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.**


	25. Our Very First Dirty Diaper

**Sorry that I dispersed off the face of the earth for about a week and some days, but I've been grounded from the computer for 2 weeks due to a bad grade on my report card. So yeah, please forgive me if that up set you, but please enjoy this chapter and look in my profile for the summary for "Life As We Know It". Oh and by the way that was the winner for the story name =P**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Camille's Point of View

I went back inside my apartment and thought about what I just said to Jennifer. Did I really mean it? do I really wish I could go back in time and change every single thing? Maybe this feeling isn't true. I'm probably a little upset that he just didn't come at the time he was suppose to come, and I haven't gotta any sleep every since the trip back from the hospital.

As I was deep in my thoughts I didn't notice that someone was knocking on the door multiples of time. I finally broke through my train of thought and got up to answer the door. I opened up to Logan struggling with his bag. He walked inside and set it down in the middle of the room. He let out a sigh and put his hands on his hips.

"Whats in the bag?" I asked him, shutting the door behind me and then turning around to face him.

"I have a little surprise for the two to of you." Logan said referring to me and Anna Leigh.

"And that would be?" I asked walking closer to him with my arms crossed over my chest with a grin on my face.

He was beginning to say something but was cut off by a horrible odder. He started to sniff a few times and made a weird face then covered his hands over his nose. "What is that smell?" he asked in a weird voice cause his fingers were plugging his nose.

I smelt the air a few times and had the same reaction as he did. I looked around the room for the thing that the smell is coming from then my eyes finally meet Anna Leigh. "I think its Anna Leigh." I said looking down at her. Logan turned his head from me and looked down at her too. "See if her diaper is dirty." I ordered him.

"Why don't you? You're the mom." he remarked.

"So you're her dad." I informed him nudging him towards her. "Come on, be a man." I said. He gave me the 'do i have too' look, and I put my hands on my hips and nodded yes with a smirk. Logan groaned and picked up Anna Leigh and held her bottom up to his nose.

"We have a winner." Logan joked lowering her down to his chest.

I put my long, curry, brown hair up in a pony tail to keep it out of my face. "Lets do this." I said in a positive attitude.

"Do what?" Logan asked confused.

"Oh my gosh are you for real?" I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Yeah." He said unsure, lowering his left arm so it wrapped around Anna Leigh and her bottom rested on his arm while he raised his right hand so it was resting on her back.

"Her diaper's dirty so what do you think we should do? What would you want to be done?"

"Umm.. make it clean by putting a fresh one on her, and I would want the same thing to. haha" I nodded in agreement and forcing a giggle.

"So lets change her diaper." Logan laughed. We both started walking to my kitchen, then I realized something. All of a sudden my fake smile turned into a real upset frown.

"Uh oh" I said with a worried look and stopped walking and stood frozen still.

"What?" Logan asked stopping in his tracks and turning around so he was facing me.

"We have a problem...well really two problems." I said. "One, I've never changed a diaper before in my life and don't know how to do it, and two I never bought any diapers." I explained to him.

"I've never changed a diaper either." he told me.

"You smelt one." I pointed out jokingly.

"What are we gonna use as a diaper?" Logan asked bouncing Anna Leigh up and down. "You know what we will just figure something out along the way." he said answering his own question.

We made our way to the kitchen and Logan looked around confused. "Were do I put her down?" he asked me holding Anna Leigh out away from his body because the smell was getting worse.

"Umm...set her down in here." I said taking out a wide pot out of the cabinet and setting it down on the counter top. Logan was about to put her down on it. "Wait." he stopped and looked at me. "Let me put a towel down so it will not hurt her bum." I said grabbing two towels that were on the rack and sat them down into the pot.

Logan sat her down easily then slightly backed away from her. Anna Leigh sat up straight and just stared at us waiting for something to happen.

"What now?" he asked.

"Its time to take the dirty diaper off of her. Logan you do it."

"What? No, its your turn I smelt it, that was painful enough. Its your turn to suffer." Logan said debating.

"Fine." I said lightly shoving Logan out of the way so I could get to her. "I can't believe you would say that" I said as I began to strip her diaper. "she is your daugh...ohhhhhhhh ewww that...is...not..beautiful." I said taking breaths in between. Logan had the same reaction when the diaper came off.

Anna Leigh was just smiling like there was no tomorrow. It was so cute, but the whole diaper thing kinda ruined it. I heard a knock at the door. Who could that be? "Come in!" I yelled since I was all the way back in the kitchen. I heard the door open and then close. It was Jo.

"Jo, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to pick up her diaper, but to scared and grossed out to touch it.

"Just thought I stop by and see...how..you..guys..what are you doing? Cooking her" Jo said sarcastically walking into the room realizing what me and Logan were doing.

"Were changing her diaper." I pointed out serious.

"Oh, well I hope you wash that pot before you cook out of it again." She said taking a set on the bar stool in front of the counter.

"Jo, Camille and I are very busy!" Logan said annoyed. "Come on Camille, its simple. Just take the diaper off."

"I'm trying." I said getting annoyed. I looked over to my right a little and notice those claw things that you use to pick up spaghetti when its done and you put it in you bowl. I grabbed them and pick up Anna Leigh's dirty diaper with it and looked around to see where to put it. "Where do I put it?" I asked waving it around.

"I don't know. Just stop shoving it in my face. I don't want to smell it again." Logan said putting his hands up to block his face to keep it from touching the diaper. "Here put it in this." Logan said holding out a plastic bowl. Since I didn't know where to put it, I'd just went along with it. I stuck it in and then dropped the claw things in the sink, and got the lid to the bowl, and then slammed the lid on that thing. To get rid of the stank.

"Good idea Camille, keep it fresh." Jo said joking.

"Okay now we need to clean her off...ummm...over here." I said walking over towards the sink. I held Anna Leigh with my hands under her little armpits. "Here hold her up." I said to Logan giving him her. Logan held her out the same way I did, over the sink. I got the hose out and turned it on

"Your missing, your missing!" Logan said as I accident sprayed him instead. He was dripping with water from his face. He wasn't really soaked, but he wasn't really dry either. "Turn it down a little!" he ordered, and I did so. "There we go gently." he said as I gently slashed water on Anna Leigh's bottom. "Aren't we great parents. We should get an award or something." he smiled

"I know right." I smiled back. "Okay now we need to dry her off." I said. I looked around the kitchen for something to use. The fan. "Over here." I yelled out. "Lets use the fan." I remarked. I turned it on and Logan held her out in front of it. Going back and forth from left to right. Anna Leigh looked confused and lost. Probably thinking that we're crazy or something.

"Yeah, fan her fanny!" Logan hollered happily. "Okay now what can we use for diapers?" Logan asked.

"Hmm...diapers, diapers, diapers." I said thinking and looking around to see what we could use. "Paper towels. Hey there super absorbent." I pointed out smiling. "Bring her over." I said and Logan walked over with her. I started to wrap the paper towels around her waist but couldn't get around her good cause of Logan holding her. "Spin her, Spin her." I ordered him.

"Spinning, Spinning, Spinning, okay I'm getting dizzy now." Logan said after about 30 seconds of spinning.

"Okay now let me tie this around her." I said pulling out the ribbon that was in my hair. I tied it around the paper towels that were rapped around her. To keep them from falling off of her. I let out a deep sigh. "Were finely done." I said crashing done in the dinning chair. Logan came over next to me and sat down next to me.

Jo just looked at us and nodded her head. "That was interesting." Jo said turning around to face us.

"Wait one minute." Logan started. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I just drop by to give you guys something." Jo said.

"And that would be..." I commend.

Jo reached down in a grocery bag she brought with her. I must haven't notice it when she came in. "Next time when you change her diaper. You might want to try these." Jo said pulling out a bag of diapers.

"Jo, why did you tell us earlier?" Logan asked sounding up set.

"You didn't ask me." Jo smirked. Typical Jo. All I did was roll my eyes and sigh.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Please Review **

**So what did you guys think? If you were having trouble picturing them changing her diaper you can just watch this .com/?v=UL870F27 *if the link doesn't work put * megavideo .com *in front of it, but take that space out, and then skip to 10:30. I got the idea from that basically.**

**How did you guys like Big Time Sneakers? I absolutely loved it. My scenes where the Logan and James ones. They made me laugh until my sides began to hurt. And if you haven't seen it, you will not be disappointed.**

**And one last thing can you please follow this twitter.** /dearbigtimerush **its where I first post my fanfiction stories, video, etc. So please follow, I follow back if you are a big time rush fan too.  
**

**xxo**


	26. Where Is The Good In Goodbye

**I got nothing to say...but that it is a short chapter  
**

**Chapter 26**

** and I tried to make this chapter emotional. So listen to an emotional, break-up song when you read this. It will be better if you do so =) please.**

**

* * *

**

**Camille's Point of View**

***One week old* Sunday night**

I was standing outside in the parking lot with Logan and Anna Leigh, waiting for a taxi to come. It was Sunday night and Logan had to go back to San Diego to work. Anna Leigh was in a stroller sleeping and sucking on a pacifier. All of Logan's suit cases were lying on the cold, bare, and hard ground. It was pretty cold out, for October, and the wind was blowing causing lefts, and my hair, to fly everywhere. I would be lying if I said I wasn't about to cry.

I saw a pair of headlights of a car getting closer and closer towards us. I was guessing it was the taxi. I looked over at Logan and saw him take in a deep breath and exhale with his eyes closed.

"Cabs here." I said breaking the screaming silence.

"Yup." Logan respond not looking at me, and keeping his eyes locked on the taxi approaching us.

Finally the cab approached us and honked his horn. Logan stepped forward and opened the doors to the backseat. He picked up his suitcases and put them in the back. He shut the door softly and opened the passenger seat. He was about to go inside, but stopped about halfway and turned around facing me and Anna Leigh. He got out and walked up to me.

"Bye." He said and put his hands around my waist and squeezed me tight not letting go.

"Goodbye." I said as I brought my arms up to his neck bring him closer to me. My head was buried in his neck. My eyes were closed, and I could hear nothing, but both of us breathing and the running meter of the cab.

We parted from each other, but we still had our hands wrapped around each other. I looked up into his eyes and could see them starting to tear up. I'm pretty sure my eyes looked the same. We started to get closer and closer to each other, inch by inch. Our faces were only a few inches away. I could feel his warm breath on my face. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I was took in by surprise, my eyes were opened, confused of what I should do. I don't feel right kissing him knowing he has another girl, but I didn't care anymore. I kissed him back. Ours lips danced with one another and it felt like it was all a fantasy, like a dream. Yet it was all real.

We finally parted from another when I heard the horn honk. Knowing it was time to go. Logan took on last look at me and kissed my forehead before letting go of me and stepping into the front seat.

I felt cold now, since he wasn't in my arms. I felt empty. I put my hands in my pocket and walked behind Anna Leigh's stroller. The sky was getting darker and darker by the second. It went from the orangeish color; it usually is, to a dark navy blue. The leaves were scattering around on the ground around my feet. Blowing and shuffling to the other side of the open lot.

I saw Logan look out the window. He wiped his eye with his jacket sleeve and waved good bye. I waved back and set my hands on the stroller handle. This was probably the last time I was going to see him, in a long time, since he told me they were gonna take a few weeks of recording. Just like that Logan was gone out of my sight, and I was left there in the dark with Anna Leigh. I zipped up my jacket and made sure Anna Leigh had on her hat, so her head wouldn't get cold. Then I headed inside to start my new life of a teen mom.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**So there will only be one more chapter of this story. and I will to get that up as soon as possible. but make sure to keep an eye out for the sequel "Life As We Know It" **

**And guys one more thing. Be sure to stop by and read the story "Apartment Life" by** **Lindseylou026. I'm one of the characters in it. My person if Catarina Canova. So make sure to read and review that story and if you do I will read one of yours and leave a positive review on it. You just got to tell me you did so, and what story you would like me to read**


	27. Beginnig Of Forever

**So this is officially the last chapter World of Chances. **

**I just want to thank you all for reviewing my story chapter after chapter. It makes me feel like I'm doing a good job. Look for the squeal "Life As We Know It" and my other story "Strength In The Struggle". Both of the stories summaries are in my profile if you haven't seen them yet.**

**"Life As We Know It" might be starting sometime in December or sooner. It all just depends how far I get.**

**Chapter 27 is just about how Camille is doing and talks about what is to come for her and Logan, and Anna Leigh, and like what the future holds. So it's kind of like she is in an interview and talking to you personally. So just try to picture her in front of a camera talking directly to you. I hope you get what I'm trying to explain ={)**

**So please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 27**

**

* * *

**

***1 month old***

**Camille's Point of View**

My mom was a teen mom and I guess I could have learned from her on how hard it would be, but I guess I just didn't learn well enough, and now I have to go through what she did. Getting pregnant at a young age means your life will never be the same. I made a lot of mistakes and I wish I could of listen to the people who told me right. Like Jo, she told me to not give Logan a second chance, but I did, and know I have his baby, and he isn't here.

Before I got pregnant I use to go out with my friends and just have fun. I had no pressure on me but to keep my grades up and to land auditions to become famous. I mean that is a lot of pressure to have but when you add a baby on top of everything. It just all came crumbling down on top of me, but that was just another thing I had to give up out of my life for Anna Leigh.

Now every morning I wake up at 5 am to feed Anna Leigh and change her diaper, and get her dressed and ready for the day, and watch after her all day long. I have to do all that while also catching up on all my school work, keeping the house clean, rehearsing lines, taking care of myself, and taking care of her.

This was not how my life was supposed to be. This was not how I planned my youth year to turn out.

I want to go to college. If I to so I would be the first in my family to because everybody else dropped out halfway through, or never tried to. But I have to do it. I have to do it for Anna Leigh. To show her that I am no quitter and don't give up before I even try.

My relationship with Logan is...a roller coaster. One minute we will be laughing the next we would be arguing over something stupid. I wish we could have worked something out to be parents together and raise her as one family and not at separate places. I think we could have worked out if we had time, but with his singing job, and being down in San Diego, we just have no time to sit down and talk about it. I hope we can work things out soon. I'm 99% sure that Logan might want to get back together. It's just that 1% that scares me because I want her to have both of us in her life cause that is how it should be.

People always thought I was a little miss perfect, the goody- goody type of girl. Then when they figure out I was pregnant, they couldn't believe it. They were like "You're pregnant? You never ever like got detention!" or "I thought you were a good girl?" And I'm like I am a good girl. I just had sex by accent and there was consequence and Anna Leigh was the consequence, and I'm living with them.

I had a world of chances to make everything right, but I just blew them all.

I don't regret Anna Leigh, I love her so much, but I do wish I could have waited a few more years to have her, and I think it would have been better for her too.

I just doing for what I think is the best for me and my daughter. This is just the beginning of forever.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Please Review!**

**To be honest this chapter was ever hard to write, and I just hope you liked it and you thought I did a good job on the whole story. So please give me thumbs up if you think I did, and keep a look out for "Life As We Know It."**

**-Tell me which chapter was your favorite to read, and things you would like to see in the squeal(I might add them). -  
**

**-BTRjunkie xxo**


End file.
